Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin
by Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri
Summary: Zoro y Robin son amigos de la infancia, pero ninguno de los 2 se habian dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentian el uno al otro hasta que, bueno, veremos como sera la vida de Zoro y Robin desde amigos de la infancia, hasta el noviazgo y matrimonio...
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi Primer fanfiction!**_

Hola soy Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri y este es mi primer fanfic, desde hace un tiempo eh sido fanatico de los fic la verdad es que leo unos 10 a diario, bueno por fin se me ocurrió una buena historia (según mi opinión) es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas nada más ni nada menos que Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin de One Piece, aquí un ligero resumen: Zoro y Robin son amigos de la infancia y los dos se apollan en las buenas y en las malas, pero su vida dara un giro luego de 8 años de amistad, los capítulos de la historia contaran que hacen Zoro y Robin desde que eran niños, hasta que lleguen a la preparatoria, tengan un noviazgo y luego se casen, también cambiare un poco a los personajes aquí la lista de cambios:

Zoro: este tendrá la misma apariencia a excepción de su túnica verde, anduviera con su uniforme del colegio y ropas normales, su altura tampoco cambiara, cuando llegue a la edad tendrá su altura normal de 1.81 pero mediante que va en la preparatoria ira creciendo, su sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo no será alterado, aunque descartando lo de hacer enormes cicatrices y mandar a volar enemigos cambiara, este se dedicara al kendo, y busca ser medallista olímpico y poder representar a Japón, también su estilo Santoryu cambiara, y solo usara una espada de Kendo (Ittoryu), la muerte de Kuina ocurrirá aunque tan solo será en un leve párrafo, este vivirá con su maestro de niño Koshiro y con sus amigos Johnny y Yosaku.

Robin: tampoco cambiara del todo, aunque con respecto a mis gustos, me gustan las mujeres más bajas que yo, así que cambiare su altura de 1.88 y la hare 3 centímetros más baja que Zoro ósea 1.78, ella obviamente no tendrá la misma altura siempre, ira creciendo igual que Zoro hasta alcanzar esta altura, ella usara uniforme de preparatoria y ropa civil como del mundo real, su sueño será alterado, en vez de encontrar el Rio Poneglyph, buscara abrir un museo después de encontrar las piedras antiguas (Los Ponegliphos), ahora que veo no cambia del todo ¿No?, la muerte de Saul y de su madre Olvia también ocurrirán al igual que con Zoro están tan solo ocurrirán en una leve estrofa, esta vivirá con el ex-compañero policía de su madre Aokiji o Kuzan.

Bueno espero que les guste esta pequeña introducción de mi historia espero que les guste! La verdad no sé cuándo subiré el primer episodio, lo tratare de hacer hoy ya que me encuentro en un internet, cuando me arreglen mi computadora, los estaré subiendo más seguido, así que por favor esperen, y nuevamente, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!


	2. Amistad cap 1

_**Amistad Cap. 1**_

Era la salida de la escuela y los niños iban a sus hogares, pero había una joven niña que no llamaba mucho la atención sentada en una banca, esta tenía el pelo negro azabache, unos largos flequillos que le cubrían casi toda la frente, esta llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, el cual era una camisa blanca, y una falda azul oscuro la cual no se diferenciaba del negro, unas medias largas un poco más abajo de las rodillas y zapatos de escuela, tenía unos bellos ojos azules, y su piel era morena, bastante clara, esta chica se encontraba leyendo un libro bastante concentrada ¿y su edad? Pues tenía alrededor de 9 años.

-¡Oye tu rara! ¿Por qué no te vas a otro lugar a leer? Me molestas la vista! Dijo un chico el cual tenía el mismo uniforme de escuela que ella, solo que masculino.

La niña no tuvo las más mínima reacción y tan solo ignoro al niño que venía acompañado de otros dos.

-¡Oye te estoy hablando! Dijo nuevamente el niño al ver cómo está lo ignoraba.

-¿Oye quien es ella? Dijo uno de los niños que se encontraba acompañando a este.

-¿Ella? Es Nico Robin, una rara que se la pasa leyendo libros y sacando buenas calificaciones.

-Ya veo

-¡Oye que no te dije que te fuera-! Las palabras de este fueron cortadas cuando la voz de otro niño se escuchó atrás de ellos.

-¡Tsk, sí que eres ruidoso porque no cierras la boca! Dijo un niño atrás de ellos con la voz algo ruda.

-¿Heh, y quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? Dijo el niño virando la cabeza hacia el que había dicho estas palabras ¡Ah, Roronoa!

-¿Roronoa, quién es? Dijo uno de los niños viendo como su compañero reacciona.

-¡Es ese niño que siempre anda peleando con todos, escuche que incluso venció a un tipo 6 años mayor que él!

Hay delante de los 3 niños se encontraba un niño con apariencia resaltante, este tenía el pelo verde claro, tenía el mismo uniforme de escuela que ellos, solo que se encontraba con los 2 primeros botones de arriba desabrochados, dejando ver una camisa verde más o menos del color de su cabello, todo lo demás en su uniforme estaba normal, este tenía el ceño fruncido y una espada de kendo descansaba en su hombre derecho, ¿y su edad? Pues estaba alrededor de los 9.

-Vaya a sí que soy famoso. Dijo el peliverde.

-He-Hey Roronoa ¿porque no nos ayudas a que este fenómeno se valla? Dijo con voz temblorosa apuntado a la joven morena la cual se encontraba leyendo.

El peliverde solo miro a esta y volvió su mirada a los 3 niños.

-¿Por qué debería obedecer las órdenes de un idiota? Dijo el peliverde.

-¡Serás, Toma esto! Diciendo esto el niño se levando y fue corriendo hacia el peliverde con su puño alzado.

-Ah, ustedes son un dolor de muela. Dijo el niño suspirando, viendo como el niño se le acercaba, este lentamente levanto su espada que descansaba en su hombro con las dos manos y, le dio un fuerte golpe al niño en la cabeza.

¡Blam! Así sonó el golpe de la espada de kendo del peliverde y la cabeza del niño.

-¡Ugh, Maldito Roronoa me las pagaras! Dijo el niño tirado en el suelo con voz llorosa, mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y tenía las manos sobre el chichón que este le hizo el peliverde.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! Diciendo esto el niño se levantó y salió corriendo seguido de los otros 2 que los acompañaban.

-Ah, gracias al cielo. Dijo el peliverde respirando, este se encontraba rascándose la cabeza, pero de repente le dio por mirar a su lado donde se encontraba la joven morena.

-¡Oye tu niña sombría! Dijo este apuntando a la joven morena.

Ella usualmente no desviaba su atención del libro, pero lo hizo y fijo su atención en el peliverde.

-¿Yo? Dijo ella con apuntándose a ella misma con su dedo.

-¡Si tú, niña sombría!

A ella le molestaban los apodos que le ponían, por supuesto a algunos no les prestaba atención, pero otros la herían, pero este, no se sintió de ninguna de las dos formas, era la primera vez que la llamaban así, pero ni siquiera le molesto, la verdad es que sintió que el peliverde no lo decía con malas intenciones.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces ahí sentada sin hacer nada?

La niña solo giro la cabeza en signo de curiosidad y arqueo su ceja.

-¿Por qué no les diste un golpe a los 3 para que se callaran te estaban molestando no?

-¿Golpe?

-¡Si un golpe, créeme ese niño es extremadamente débil, y te lo digo porque le acabo de dar una lección! ¡Creo que incluso tú podrías vencerle!

-¿Vencerle?

-¡Sí! ¿Es que no me escuchas, eres idiota o qué? Dijo el peliverde algo furioso.

-¿Idiota?

-Ah, sí es una idiota. Susurro el peliverde así mismo suspirando. Bueno, ¿Entonces, porque te molestan?

La morena al escuchar esto último bajo la cabeza, el peliverde lo noto y dijo:

-Ah, lo siento, no me tienes que decir.

-Porque no tengo padre.

-¿Eh? Esto fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven peliverde.

-Porque no tengo padres, siempre saco calificaciones altas y siempre estoy leyendo un libro.

-¿Eh? ¿Es por eso? ¡Que estupidez! Dijo el peliverde

La morena la cual tenía la mirada en el suelo, fijo nuevamente su mirada en el peliverde sorprendida por lo que dijo.

-¿No tiene nada de malo? Dijo la morena.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Eres idiota o qué?

-Yo ni siquiera conocí a mis padres, siempre saco calificaciones ba- regulares y que tiene de malo leer un libro, ¿todos tienen un hobby no?

La morena sintió como su corazón se llenaba de felicidad, algo le decía que saltara hacia el joven peliverde y lo abrazara, pero no lo hizo.

-Y además ¿Cómo saben que no tienes padre?

La morena se ruborizo un poco, y se veía en su rostro que le daba pena responder, pero lo hizo.

-Porque lo dije cuando me presente delante del salón.

-¿Eh? Dijo el peliverde con la cara con una expresión de lo mismo que le salió por la boca. Ah, después de todo eres una idiota. Dijo el peliverde mientras suspiraba volviendo al mundo real. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Si quieres saber el nombre o conseguir algo de una persona deberías presentarte primero. Dijo la morena

-Que irritante, ah lo que sea, yo soy Roronoa Zoro, el hombre que se convertirá en el mejor espadachín del mundo!

-¿El mejor espadachín del mundo? Dijo la morena girando la cabeza y arqueando su ceja en signo de curiosidad.

-¡Si el mejor del mundo, ganare todos los campeonatos juveniles, luego ganare la competencia de la región, luego la nacional y luego la internacional y seré medallista olímpico! Dijo este poniendo su mano en su cintura, y alzando su espada hacia el cielo con la cabeza en alto.

-Ya veo, yo soy Nico Robin, mucho gusto en conocerte Kenshi-san.

-¿Kenshi-san? Qué diablos es eso, no te dije que me llamaba Zoro, por cierto tu nombre no es de por aquí, suena extranjero.

-Sí, lo es, el padre de mi madre era ruso y su madre era japonesa, así que por eso mi madre me llamo así.

-Ya veo, bueno nos vemos después, voy a llegar tarde a mi entrenamiento, piensa en lo que te dije de defenderte ¿sí?

Esta asintió y luego de un par de minutos también se retiró.

Y así es como Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin se conocieron.


	3. Amistad Cap 2

**Amistad Cap. 2**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el encuentro de nuestros protagonistas, Zoro el cual siempre salía tarde ya que este era castigado por mal comportamiento en el salón, durante estos días siempre veía a la morena sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, y la verdad es que sintió un alivio al ver que no se acercaban a ella. La verdad no prestaba mucha atención a que ocurría en el salón, aunque noto que no la molestaban, y sin darse cuenta la vigilo los dos días, viendo si se acercaban a ella, en el salón, recreo y salida.

-Hah. Suspiro un niño peliverde saliendo de la escuela.

-¡Oye tu rara! Grito un niño fuera de la escuela.

-"No me digas" Pensó el niño peliverde antes de acelerar un poco el paso.

-Tu noviecito Roronoa no se encuentra ahora para defenderte, ¡creo que incluso se olvidó de ti! Dijo el mismo niño que la molestaba el otro día.

-¡Es cierto fenómeno! Grito uno de sus acompañantes.

La niña se encontraba sentada tranquila leyendo en el mismo lugar donde solía hacerlo, haciendo que los 3 niños se irritaran.

-¡¿Crees que Roronoa vendrá a salvarte esta vez!?. ¡Que ni se acerque o le pateare el trasero! ¡Lo de ayer fue solo suerte!

-Huh, ¿A sí que me patearas el trasero? Dijo una voz atrás de él.

-¡Si, lo hare! Dijo el niño sin darse cuenta de quien le estaba hablando.

-Hah, ¿Por qué no lo haces ya? Dijo la voz atrás de el.

-Sí, solo espera a qu- ¿Qué sucede chicos? Dijo el niño notando las caras de miedo que tenían sus amigos, y noto que señalaban a algo detrás de él. ¿Qué, que hay detrás de…? ¡Roronoa! Dijo esto girando la cabeza detrás de el, y asustándose.

-¿Qué pasa con esa reacción? ¿No me ibas a patear el trasero? Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No señor es que- Dijo poniendo moviendo las manos a la altura de su pecho, mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo.

-Esfúmense. Dijo el peliverde con una cara aterradora.

-¡Si señor! Dijeron los niños a la vez haciendo una reverencia, después salieron corriendo.

-Tch, que dolor de muela son ellos. Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, de repente voltio hacia la morena, que se encontraba concentrada en su lectura.

-¡Oye niña sombría! ¿Qué no te dije que te defendieras? Dijo con voz molesto mientras apuntaba a la morena, que puso su atención en él.

-La violencia no lleva a nada Kenshi-san. Dijo con voz tranquila.

-¡No me llames Kenshi-san! Tengo nombre ¿recuerdas?

-Al igual que yo, Kenshi-san, así que agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre, Nico Robin. Dijo con voz tranquila mientras se paraba del banco y se acercaba al peliverde.

-Le dices a alguien que te llame por tu nombre mientras lo llamas por su sobrenombre, que sucede contigo… ¡Si te quieres dirigir hacia mí, deberías estar tres pasos alejada de mí y deberías llamar Zoro-sama! ¿O tal vez Mejor Espadachin del Mundo-Sama? ¿O…? las palabras del peliverde fueron cortadas al escuchar la risa de la morena, ella no reía usualmente, pero no pudo aguantar al escuchar las palabras del peliverde y soltó una leve risita entre los dientes, mientras se ponía tres dedos en los labios, "Fufufu" asi sonaron las dulces risas de la morena. El peliverde noto esto y sonrió igual y solto unas palabras.

-Heh, ¿así que te puedes reír? Vaya incluso te ves algo linda. Dijo esto sonriendo.

La morena paro sus risas y se sonrojo un poco, soltando un "Eh" de sorpresa.

El peliverde al escuchar el dulce "Eh" de la boca de la morena, se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-¡Oye idiota, n-no te atrevas a recordad esas palabras de nuevo! Dijo con voz molesta mientras se notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La morena soltó otra risilla al ver la actitud del peliverde, mientras aún tenía un rubor en las mejillas. El peliverde solo sonrió a esto y rio un poco también.

-Parece que tú también puedes reír, Zoro. Dijo la morena.

-Agh, cierra el pico niña. Dijo molesto.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irnos, mañana tenemos examen de matemáticas. Dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ma-matematicas?. Dijo el peliverde nervioso.

La morena asintió con haciendo un dulce sonido con la garganta de afirmación.

-¿No te va bien en matematicas? Dijo la morena curiosa.

-No es eso, sino que, no estudie. Dijo con nerviosismo.

La morena estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cerro la boca, y que buceando un poco en sus pensamiento, pero luego apretó el puño y agarro fuerzas, para decirlo.

-S-si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa a estudiar. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Ah, ¿enserio? Dijo el peliverde algo emocionado.

-Sí, puedes venir te puedo enseñar matemáticas, s-si lo deseas. Dijo la morena mientras asentía.

-¿Me enseñaras sobre el tema? D-digo… Hmm… así que me ayudaras a perfeccionar el tema más de lo que está. Dijo con voz emocionada luego pasando a una voz confiada.

La morena rio en silencio por esto y luego camino llamando al peliverde.

-¿Y, dónde vives? Pregunto el peliverde.

-En las Villas Blue, en el West Blue. Respondió la morena.

-¿Enserio? Yo vivo en el East. Dijo el peliverde

-Bien. Dijo la morena

-¿Y, con quien vives? Pregunto el peliverde

-Con mi madre. Respondió ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Con mi maestro Koshiro, y con su hija Kuina. Respondió

-Vaya, creí que no tenías amigos. Dijo la morena

-¿Hablas de Kuina? ¡Ella no es mi amiga! ¡Es mi rival! Dijo enojado

-¿Tu rival? Dijo esta curiosa.

-¡Sí! Tsk, aprovechándose de que es más alta que yo, ¡Las 2000 derrotas que llevo han sido pura suerte! Solo porque siempre me azota un golpe en la cabeza. Huh, pero cuando llegue a la edad, y sea más alta que ella, ¡Esta vez seré yo el que le azote la cabeza! Dijo el peliverde cambiando su cara molesta a una sonrisa arrogante.

Robin solo miraba curiosa a Zoro.

Ya luego de unos minutos, ya llegaban a la Villa de los Blues y el peliverde noto que Robin leía mientras caminaba.

-Vaya, tu sí que lees, ¡Oh! ¿De casualidad sabes algo sobre los samuráis y eso? Dijo algo emocionado.

-No, no me interesan esos temas. Dijo mientras no quitaba los ojos del libro.

Zoro sintió que una katana le atravesó el corazón, pero luego recupero la postura y siguió caminando algo herido.

Llegaban a la casa de Robin y esta abrió la puerta. Entrando dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

-Estoy de vuelta, Madre. Dijo algo alto

-Ah, Robin, Bienvenida. Dijo una mujer mientras salía de la cocina.

De ahí, salió una mujer hermosa, con el pelo blanco, no por ser vieja, más bien parecía natural, era alta de unos 1.78, tenía la piel morena como Robin, solo que algo más clara, los ojos azules y una gran figura, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era Robin en unos 10 años.

-Vaya, Robin quien es este lindo chico, ¿tu novio? Dijo con un tono burlón mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Te equivocas, solo lo traje a estudiar, ya que no domina el tema.

-Hmm. Soltó este sonido la mujer mientras sonreía y miraba al niño con el tronco inclinado hacia delante y las manos en los muslos.-Que lindo es. Dijo con un tono burlón.

-C-cállate mujer, si quieres gozar de mi presencia deberías estar 3 pasos atrás de mí y haciendo una reverencia. Dijo Zoro algo nervioso.

-Valla que niño tan grosero, diciéndole a la dueña de la casa donde esta que se calle, eso no es muy bonito. Dijo sonriendo, y extrañamente, Zoro noto una aura negra rodeándola.

-¡Lo-Lo siento mucho señorita…! ¿Disculpe cuál es su nombre? Vaya que maleducado de mi parte, debería presentarme primero, Yo soy Roronoa Zoro tengo 9 años ¿y usted? Dijo Zoro con nerviosismo, la verdad ni entendía porque lo hacía, él incluso era más fuerte que chicos mucho más mayores que él, ¿y sentía miedo por una mujer? La verdad es que sentía que algo dentro del él decía "Discúlpate, idiota" y lo hizo.

-Así está mejor, por cierto yo soy Nico Olvia la madre de Robin un gusto, puedes sentarte allá junto a Robin, Zoro-chan. Dijo esto sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Qué demonios sucede con esa aura. Dijo Zoro para el mismo

- Muy bien, ¿entonces empezamos? Dijo Robin junto a él.

-No, tengo hambre, quiero comer primero. Dijo Zoro.

-¿Qué? Dijo curiosa Robin.

-Oye muj- estaba a punto de decir el peliverde, pero rápidamente se arrepintió y dijo: Señorita Olvia, perdón que la interrumpa, pero en estos momentos me siento hambriento, y agradecería que me dijera, cuando estará lista la comida. Dijo Zoro de forma educada.

-No tienes que ser tan educado, bueno estará en unos 5 minutos así que estudia por favor. Dijo Olvia con un tono agradable.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Zoro.

-Bueno ya escuchaste, a estudiar. Dijo Robin.

-Sí, vaya pero de todos modos, tu mama sí que es igual a ti, se parece a ti como en 20 años, o tal vez 40. Dijo Zoro con un tono burlón al final.

De repente sintió un escalofrio en el cuerpo y le dio por mirar a la madre de Robin la cual se encontraba cocinando de espalda, aunque noto que la aura estaba ahí otra vez y se asustó.

-Más bien en 10 Hahahaha. Dijo riendo al final, nervioso.

-Por cierto mama, ¿y Saul como esta? Pregunto la morena

-El esta bien, de hecho dijo que encontró el libro que querias, dijo que te lo traería cuando regresaba. Dijo la madre sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Dijo la morenita con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno aquí tienes, resuelve esto. Dijo Robin dándole un cuaderno.

-De acuerdo, esto será fácil, ¿Q-que demonios es eso? Dijo Zoro mirando al cuaderno.

-¿Eso? Mira tan solo tienes que sacar la raíz cuadra de esto y luego dividirlo con esto. Dijo la morena indicándole a Zoro con una pluma, mientras que este estaba pasmado.

-Robin, querida, no creo que tu amigo se allá adelantado ese tema como tú, recuerda que están en 4 grado. Dijo la mama de esta sonriendo.

-Ah es cierto. Dijo con sorpresa

-¿Eres tonta o qué? Dijo el peliverde

-Bueno, entonces resuelve esto. Dijo la morena escribiendo algo rápido en el cuaderno y dándoselo de vuelta.

-Bien ahora sí, resolvamos es- ¿qué demonios es esto ahora Robin? Dijo el peliverde.

-Robin querida, te dije que no pusieras a Zoro-chan a resolver problemas de grados mayores. Dijo acercándose a estos dos, mientras dejaba la comida calentarse.

-Pero mama, es una simple suma de 5+5. Dijo Robin

-¿Eh? Dijo la madre con sorpresa mientras se acercaba a ver al peliverde el cual, sudaba de nerviosismo y mira la suma escrita en el cuaderno.

-Vaya, que niño tan interesante. Dijo la madre sonriendo con la mano en su mejilla.

Luego unas horas Zoro volvió a su casa nervioso, la verdad Robin era muy buena enseñando, pero este aún seguía pensando en cómo le iría. Llego el siguiente día y era la última hora de clase y estaban entregando los exámenes y Zoro se encontraba nervioso esperando el suyo. Robin la cual cambio de puesto poniéndose al lado del peliverde, noto su nerviosismo, a ella ya le habían entregado su examen, como siempre un 10, pero miraba al peliverde preocupada ya que si reprobaba le tendría que lamentablemente repetir año, ya que hizo que Zoro le escupiera su promedio en total y era bastante bajo, tan bajo que no les dire cuanto era. Pasaba la profesora y le entrego el examen bocabajo a Zoro, este trago y viro lentamente la hoja, mientras Robin miraba preocupado, si este sacaba un 6.0 para abajo, le iria bastante mal, esta noto que la cara del peliverde se llenó de brillo y giro hacia a Robin con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba, enseñando un 6.8. Al final del dia la parejita se dirigía a los Blues, mientras que el brillo en la cara de Zoro no se desaparecía y Robin lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer, que allá sacado esa calificacion. Dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde.

-Bueno, la verdad, todavía quedan un par de exámenes, aunque esta era el más duro de todos, así que no serán un problema. Le informo la morena.

-Por supuesto que no, por cierto, Muchas gracias Robin, sin ti no sé qué nota hubiera sacado. Dijo el peliverde.

-No te preocupes. Dijo la morena con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Por cierto Zoro… Dijo la morena con un tono nervioso.

-¿Que sucede? Dijo el peliverde curioso.

-Zoro tu… Dijo la morena que seguía con un tono nervioso.

-Solo escúpelo. Dijo el peliverde empezando a molestarse.

-¡¿P-p-p-podrías ser mi amigo?! Dijo Robin con un tono nervioso, incluso algo lloroso.

-¡¿Hah?! ¿Eres idiota o qué? Dijo el peliverde con un tono molesto.

-S-si lo siento, no debi deci- Decía la morena con un tono lloroso, mientras que la tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón, el cual ella sentía que se desmoronaba.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿No es que ya somos amigos? Dijo el peliverde.

-¿Eh? Dijo la morena alzando la cabeza mientras sentía que toda la tristeza desaparecia de su alma.

-"Eh" mi trasero, ¿es que acaso no me considerabas tu amigo antes? Si que eres tonta, por supuesto que ya somos amigos, me ayudaste a sacar esta calificación y me llevaste a comer a tu casa y en estos momentos estamos caminando juntos a nuestros hogares, ¿Eso no es ser amigos? Dijo Zoro algo molesto, pero confundido con la inocencia de la morena.

-¿S-somos amigos? Dijo la morena.

-Claro. Dijo el peliverde

-¿Para siempre? Pregunto la morena algo apenada.

-Tal vez. Respondio

-¿Nunca nos separaremos? Pregunto nuevamente la morena.

-Somos amigos, pero obvio que nos separaremos. Dijo el peliverde empezando a molestarse.

-¿Los mejores? Pregunto nuevamente la morena.

-Si lo que sea. Dijo el peliverde-

La morena sintió que el alma se le llenaba de felicidad y sintió que el corazón le latía a millón, y ya habían varias veces que se resistió pero esta vez, no pudo.

-Zoro. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Ahora qué? Dijo este molesto.

-¡Eres toda una lindura! Dijo está sonriendo y abalanzándose sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Oye suelta, la gente pensara q-que nosotros… Dijo este con un rubor cubriéndole toda la cara.

-¿Que somos pareja? Pensé que no te interesaban lo que los demás decían. Dijo la morena en tono burlón.

-Lo sé pero, Arg ¡Suéltame!

Y asi empezó la historia entre Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin

_Este es el último cap de Amistad, El próximo será ¿Te gusto? Una corta cap sobre Zoro y Robin después de 2 años a los 11 años. Espero que les haya gustado a los que me leen, (Por si me leen) Espero que les haya gustado y sigan esperando más caps de la historia que los subiré seguido, Bye-Bye de parte de __Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri__ y muchas gracias a Stef-chan por ser mi primer review te amo por eso!_


	4. ¿Te Gusto?

¿Te Gusto?

2 años pasaron desde que nuestros protagonistas se conocieron, los 2 ya tenían 11 años o casi ya que Zoro cumplía en Noviembre y se encontraban en Octubre, y varias cosas mejoraron durante este tiempo, como por ejemplo, ya no eran ellos 2, habían conocido a 7 niños, un pelinegro con un sombrero de paja que siempre hablaba de barcos y piratas, una pelirroja o más bien pelinaranja que estaba obsesionada con el dinero y le encantaban las mandarinas, un moreno con el cabello rizado y una peculiar nariz larga, la verdad demasiado larga, que siempre contaba historias y mentiras, un rubio con una ceja en forma de espiral, mientras que su cabello ocultaba su otro ojo, este niño era todo un caballero, pero teniendo tan solo 11 años, siempre trataba de ligar con las niñas que eran incluso mayores que él, un chico 2 años mayor que ellos, tenía el pelo celeste y un enorme copete se la pasaba todo el día hablando de robos y gritaba ¡Super! Unas 40 veces cada hora, este para sorpresa de algunos venia en calzones a la escuela, y por ultimo un niño enorme con afro, la verdad, su altura era la de un adulto talvez media unos 1.86 este siempre hablaba de que no tenía tantas partes del cuerpo porque solo era huesos, y llevaba un traje de esqueleto bastante realista. ¿Y los insultos que le lanzaban a Robin? Desaparecieron, no porque dejo de ser ella, si no que durante los 2 años su belleza aumento y los insultos se convirtieron en halagos y de vez en cuando, algunas confesiones, que ella rechazaba, al parecer los niños ya se encontraban en esa edad.

Aunque todo no fue brillo durante los 2 años. La amiga de Zoro, Kuina, murió luego de caer por las escaleras de su casa, Zoro a pesar de considerarla su rival era algo obvio que la quería, y la lloro bastante e incluso falto a la escuela durante semanas, y se la pasaba todo el dia entrenando sin dormir ni comer, a pesar de todo Robin lo apoyo y Zoro se recuperó de la muerte de su amiga y volvió a la escuela, aunque lo más impactante fue la lamentable muerte de la madre de Robin, Olvia, murió cuando luego de llegar a una isla en el caribe llamada Ohara, con su compañero Saul, murió luego de que hubo un extraño incendio en el pueblo donde se encontraba y no hubo sobrevivientes, Robin quedo devastada, no fue a la escuela durante un mes, ya que no había nadie que la cuidara, y el gobierno se la llevo, la verdad Zoro lloro también, ya porque esa mujer lo asustaba e irritaba pero, llego a quererla por como ella lo trataba a él, al final Robin volvió a su hogar, luego de que quedara bajo el cuidado de un amigo de su madre llamada Kuzan, el cual era un exitoso policía del SWAT y era llamado en la ciudad como Aokiji, Robin volvió a la escuela aun devastada pero Zoro la apoyo y la ayudo a superar la muerte de su madre, Robin se sintió de lo mejor cuando se dio cuenta del gran amigo que tenía.

Era la salida de la escuela, y una Robin se encontraba leyendo bajo un árbol, ella había crecido era más alta de unos 1.63 y una belleza, de repente un peliverde se acercó a ella. Era Zoro este estaba mucho más alto media unos 1.66 y tenía los brazos con los músculos desarrollados, este como siempre tenía una espada de kendo descansando en su hombro.

-Hey. Dijo el peliverde

-Oh, Hola Zoro, Felicidades. Le respondió la morena.

-¿Felicidades por qué? Dijo confundido el peliverde.

-Pues por ganar las sub-11 del kendo.

-Ah te refieres a eso, pues ni lo digas. Dijo el peliverde.

El peliverde se recostó al lado de la morena debajo del árbol, dejando su espada de kendo a un lado, y recostando su cabeza en sus manos, mientras que con una pierna con la rodilla arriba, recostó su otra pierna en esta. Pasaron un par de minutos, y los 2 tan solo disfrutaban del silencio. Hasta que.

-Z-Zoro. Dijo la morena

-¿Mm? Hizo este sonido sin abrir los ojos sin abrir los ojos.

-Dime… Dijo la morena y luego se quedó en silencio por unos segundos que se le hicieron horas a ella.

-Dime… Yo, Y-yo ¿Te gusto? Dijo la morena con nerviosismo.

El peliverde abandono la posición en la que estaba y sentó, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-q-que diablos dices Robin? Dijo ruborizado.

-No, no de esa forma, me refiero como persona. Dijo la morena

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? N-no me digas que uno de esos idiotas de hizo algo, dime quien fue, le tumbare los dientes. Dijo con furia.

-No, nadie me hizo nada, solo que tan solo te pregunto. Dijo la morena.

-¿Por qu- El peliverde se pauso cuando noto que la morena lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Zoro, respóndeme… Dijo la morena casi en un susurro.

-Tsk, pues me la paso todo el día contigo, comemos juntos, caminamos a casa juntos, jugamos juntos, estudiamos juntos, si estoy todo el día contigo pues es obvio, qu-que

-¿Qué? Dijo la morena esperando el final.

-No me desagradas. Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada de la morena.

La morena se sintió feliz por las palabras de su amigo, aunque algo decepcionada por no responder como ella deseaba.

-Zoro… Dijo la morena casi en un susurro.

-¿Ahora qué? Dijo el peliverde.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Dijo el peliverde con curiosidad

-Solo hazlo. Dijo la morena sonriendo.

-D-de acuerdo. Dijo cerrando los ojos, aun con curiosidad.

De repente sintió unos labios en su frente y abrió los ojos de repente y vio a la morena besando su frente, luego separándose de él y sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados, levemente sonrojada.

-¿Q-q-q-que demonios haces? Dijo el peliverde sorprendido y rojo como un tomate.

-Dándote un obsequio por ser el mejor amigo del mundo. Dijo aun sonriendo.

-Eres una idiota, ¿Sa-sabes que la gente pensaría si alguien nos hubiera encontrado asi? P-pensaría que somos, somos…

-Que somos pareja ¿No? No me importaría, y mucho menos si tu fueras mi pareja. Dijo este con un tono burlón riéndose entre labios.

-¿¡Q-Que demonios dices!?

Y así fue como, Nico Robin beso por primera vez a Roronoa Zoro.

_Aunque no fue en la boca Fufufufu._

-5 AÑOS DESPUES—

-Zoro ¿No te parece genial, que todos nuestros amigos estén en esta preparatoria. Dijo una mujer de gran belleza, con los ojos azules, piel blanca y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

-No me interesa, solo cierra la boca y déjame dormir. Dijo un chico con el pelo verde y algo musculoso y con 3 pendientes de oro en su oreja.


	5. Preparatoria

Preparatoria

-Zoro ¿No te parece genial, que todos nuestros amigos estén en esta preparatoria? Dijo una chica.

-No me interesa, solo cierra la boca y déjame dormir. Dijo un chico

-Vamos, no tienes que ponerte así, se que estas feliz, bebe gruñón. Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-No me llames bebe gruñón, y no estoy feliz, todos son un dolor de cabeza, en especial la bruja y el cejitas y ¿no te dije que me dejaras dormir? Dijo el chico con el tono de voz algo molesto.

-Valla si que eres gruñón, vamos no me lo tienes que ocultar y bueno si no quieres que te llame bebe gruñón ¿Qué tal…? La chica se acerco al oído del joven y le susurro.

-Marimo. Le dijo al chico al oído.

-Tch, ¿Qué, ahora quieres ser igual al cocinero pervertido? Dijo poniéndose molesto

La chica solo rio entre labios "Fufufu" así se escucharon las risas de la joven.

Ahí en la azotea de al parecer una escuela se encontraba un chico de apariencia resaltante, con el pelo de color verde, tenia los brazos musculosos y parecía que se enfadaba con facilidad, era alto, de unos 1.75 este tenia en su oreja izquierda tres pendientes de oro, un pañuelo verde oscuro amarrado a su brazo izquierdo, tenia al parecer el uniforme de la escuela, una camisa blanca desfajada con los 2 botones de arriba desabrochados, los cuales permitían ver una camisa verde del color de su cabello, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas, este se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con sus dos manos atrás de su cabeza en forma de almohada y una pierna cruzada con la otra, al parecer estaba durmiendo. Al lado del chico, se encontraba una belleza, una chica de piel bastante blanca, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y peinado hacia atrás dejando ver su frente, con tan solo dos mechones que se escapaban y estaban al frente de su cara, este pequeño detalle tan solo la hacia ver mejor, tenia unos lentes de sol estilo Ray Van blancos con los cristales de color anaranjado sobre su cabeza, tenia un buen cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos azules, era bastante alta, media unos 1.72 y tenia el uniforme de la escuela femenino, con la camisa blanca fajada y con el botón de arriba desabrochado y una falta que casi le llegaba a las rodillas, tenia unas largas calcetas las cuales llegaban casi a su rodilla y unas zapatillas. Se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, como un japonés se sentaría y estaba leyendo un libro. _Ya se imaginaran quienes son ¿no?_ Eran Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin los cuales tenían ya 16 años o mas bien 16 y 15 ya que Robin cumple bastante temprano, en Febrero y Zoro bastante tarde, en Noviembre.

Luego de 7 años, todavía eran amigos, los mejores, aunque la verdad no se volvieron mas cercanos, _¡Porque lo eran demasiado! _De vez en cuando podías ver a Zoro durmiendo en las piernas de Robin, mientras ella solo leía tranquilamente e incluso a veces Robin abandonaba su lectura para mirar al peliverde o infantilmente tocarle la cara y hacerle sonrisas con los dedos y de vez en cuando pintársela con un marcador, o a veces ponerse a jugar con sus pendientes. Comían, Estudiaban, iban a casa juntos, hacían todo juntos, algunas personas pensaban que eran pareja, a lo que ellos al principio reaccionaban sonrojándose, o mas bien Zoro reaccionaba así y Robin solo reía, aunque después de un tiempo, se acostumbraron a esto y tan solo respondían con un_ "No tan solo somos amigos, muy, muy buenos amigos" _Al unísono _¡unísono! _De vez en cuando, mientras Zoro dormía en las clases, Robin, que siempre se sentaba junto a el, le acariciaba el pelo o le rascaba la mandíbula a lo que solo el gruñía. Cuando algunos chicos se le confesaban a Robin, este se enfadaba y los ahuyentaba, y por supuesto los arrogantes, que se le acercaban con una mano en el pelo y guiñándole el ojo diciendo _"Oye nena, por que no sales conmigo" _A lo que ella tan solo respondía _"No, gracias"_ se enfurecían y le empezaban a gritar y uno que otro le agarraba la mano o la cabeza para que dejara de ignórale ¿Qué hacia Zoro? Los mandaba al cielo, Literalmente.

Los 2 estaban en silencio, Zoro al parecer dormía y Robin leía, hasta que una persona abrió la puerta de la azotea, era una bella muchacha, con el pelo anaranjado hasta los hombros, unos bellos ojos castaños, media unos 1.67 era delgada y de buen cuerpo y el mismo uniforme de la escuela que Robin, tan solo que ella utilizaba un listón en el cuello de la camisa del mismo color que la falda.

-Valla, debí suponer que ustedes dos estaban aquí, y por supuesto juntos. Dijo la pelinaranja añadiendo un leve tono burlón en el _"juntos"_ y una risilla entre dientes con tres dedos en los labios.

-Oh, Nami, que gusto verte. Dijo Robin abandonando su lectura y mirando hacia donde estaba la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, que dolor de cabeza, esta bruja. Dijo el peliverde algo molesto mientras se levantaba y se sentaba cruzando las piernas, mientras daba un gran bostezo y se rascaba la nuca.

-Valla Zoro, sigues siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre, deberías alegrarte por tener a tu querida amiga Nami-chan.

-¿Y, porque me alegraría de tener otro dolor de cabeza mas? Dijo molesto. Primero esta mujer de aquí. Dijo señalando a Robin con el pulgar. Y Ahora tu. Dijo señalándola con el índice.

-Valla, aceptaría que me consideraras una molesta, aunque no lo soy, pero ¿Robin? ¿Si es una molestia porque te la pasas todo el día con ella?

-No me la paso todo el día con ella, ella se la pasa todo el día conmigo. Dijo molesto, estas palabras abrían molestado un poco a cualquiera, incluso molestaron a Nami, y ni siquiera se referían a ella, Robin tan solo reía entre labios al escuchar estas palabras.

-Cierra el pico. Dijo molesta la pelinaranja luego suspiro y se dirigió a ellos. Ustedes si que parecen una pareja, ¿seguro que no lo están ocultando? Vamos, soy su amiga, no me lo tienes que ocultar. Dijo con tono burlón

-No tan solo somos amigos, muy, muy buenos amigos. Dijeron al unisono

Nami solo suspiro ante esto susurrando un _"Nunca cambian, ¿cuando estarán juntos?" _Para ella sola.

-Bueno, vamos abajo ya van a empezar las clases, están ya todos en el salón, allá nos reuniremos. Dijo la pelinaranja. Justo segundos después sonó la campana, anunciando el inicio de clases.

Zoro, Robin y Nami se dirigieron al salón y saludaron a todos sus amigos, o mas bien Robin y Nami lo hicieron, Zoro les paso de largo y se sentó en la silla, _que_ estaba al lado de la ventana, la ultima silla de la primera fila, esta ya tenia una mochila, Zoro tomo la mochila y la miro fijamente, luego se la tiro a uno de sus amigos que se encontraba coqueteando con Nami Y Robin gritando _"Mellorine y Nami-swan, Robin-chwan"_ y extrañamente tenia los ojos en forma de corazones rosados y giraba alrededor de ellas con un extraño baile en forma de remolino, esta silla donde se sentó Zoro era la que estaba al lado de la silla donde estaba la mochila rosa de Robin, Nami noto esto y rio un poco y se dijo a si misma _"Con que, ¿ella se la pasa todo el día contigo, eh?_

_-_¡Oye maldito tesoro nacional! ¿Qué crees que haces, sentándote en la silla que escogí yo primero? la cual esta al lado de mi queridísima ¡Robin-chwan! Su voz y su cara cambiaron de molesta a una cara de bobalicón con los ojos en forma de corazones, y su voz cambio a una sumisa, por uno segundo cuando pronuncio el nombre de la joven, pero luego cambio a molesta otra vez. ¡Te moleré a patadas, Marimo!

-Cierra el pico, yo ya había escogido esta silla antes que tu solo que no puse mi bolsa, ¿comprendes ahora, Señor Hemorragia Nasal? Dijo lo último con un tono burlón.

-¿Qué has dic-? Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando escucho la voz de la akage.

-Vamos, Sanji-kun, mira el puesto que esta al lado de Violet aun sigue vacio, ¿por que no vas ahí? Dijo señalando el puesto.

-¿! El puesto que esta al lado de Violet-chwan!? Dijo volviendo a su "Love Mode" y luego volvió a la normalidad y se volvió a donde estaba el peliverde. Oi Marimo, te dejare sentarte aquí, así que goza todo lo que puedas de la presencia de Robin-chwan mientras puedas ¿entendiste?

-Tch, solo cierra el pico de una vez cocinero pervertido. Dijo el peliverde empezando a molestarse.

-¿Quieres pelea o que? Pregunto Sanji alzando levemente una de sus piernas.

-¡Ven a mi, cejitas! Dijo parándose y encarando al rubio.

-¡Ya paren! Grito la akage mientras noqueaba a los dos dándoles un fuerte puñetazo a los 2.

-¡Me encantan los puños de amor de Nami-swan! Dijo en "Love Mode" mientras se encontraba en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Maldita bruja. Susurro Zoro mientras estaba en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Ustedes nunca cambiaran, ¿Qué no podemos tener una reunión entre amigos normal? ¡Si siguen así los golpeare!

-¡Pero si ya lo hiciste! Gritaron aterrados y sorprendidos un chico pequeño, el cual obviamente parecía el menor del grupo y un chico con el pelo rizado y nariz larga.

De repente entro el profesor era un hombre algo apuesto, tenia el cabello pelirrojo y 3 cicatrices en el ojo, parecía bastante carismático. Todos volvieron a sus asientos listos para empezar la clase.

-¡Bien, buenos días a todos! yo seré su consejero y maestro de F.D.C ósea, familia y desarrollo comunitario, Shanks, un gusto conocerlos, ¿estan emocionados por empezar clases otra vez? ¡Me imagino que no!

Todos rieron ante este comentario, al parecer la escuela no iba a ser tan mal con un profesor como el.

-Oh, ¡Shanks! Dijo un chico con un sombrero de paja que se sentaba al frente.

-¿Oh? ¡Luffy! Cuanto tiempo ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Bien! Dijo el chico riéndose "Shishishi" asi sonaron sus risas.

-Bueno que tal si te presentas. Dijo Shanks sonriendo.

-¡De acuerdo! Diciendo esto se dirigió al frente, este chico, media unos 1.71 tenia el pelo negro azebache y la piel algo morena, era delgado, tenia unos ojos grandes y redondos, y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, tenia un sombrero de paja, con una cinta roja en la copa, la camisa de la escuela desfajada y desabotonada, tenia una corbata mal hecha, los pantalones recogidos casi hasta la rodilla y en vez de zapatillas, tenia unas sandalias.

-¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, vivo en el East Blue, me gusta la carne y los piratas y seré el mejor capitán del mundo! Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos menos los que lo conocían se quedaron curiosos debido a sus palabras.

-Baka, es imposible que tú llegues a ser incluso capitán. Dijo el profesor pelirrojo sacando la lengua y en tono burlón.

-¿Qué has dicho? Dijo el pelinegro molesto.

-Bueno, vete a sentar. Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Luffy al parecer se gano el puesto del raro del salón o tal vez el infantil.

-Siguiente. Nadie se ofrecio a presentarse y decidió escoger. Que tal tu, el que duerme en esa esquina de allá. Dijo señalando al peliverde.

Zoro escucho esto y gruño y se hizo el dormido, Robin noto esto y rio, se acerco a el y le susurro al oído.

-Zoro, vamos debes presentarte. Le susurro al oído.

Zoro gruño y se levanto, a las chicas le pareció algo apuesto, mientras que desde atrás se escucha un _"No vallas a asustar a las chicas, Marimo"_ el escucho esto, gruño y se puso enfrente de la clase.

-Yo soy Roronoa Zoro, me gusta entrenar y el kendo, y algún día seré el mejor espadachín del mundo, ah y si vengo del East Blue. Dijo con voz tranquila.

-Vaya, Vaya, Tu eres el prodigio del kendo Roronoa Zoro, que ha quedado de primer lugar en las competencias desde las categorías sub-11 hasta las sub-15, ¿participaras este año también? Dijo el profesor Shanks sonriendo.

-Por supuesto. Dijo lanzándole una mirada al profesor y volviendo a su puesto.

Zoro se gano el puesto del chico malo de salón.

-Bien, te deseo suerte, bien… ¿Qué tal tu, señorita? Dijo señalando a la akage.

-Ok. Diciendo esto se levanto y desde el fondo se escuchaba uno que otro _"Nami-swan" _algunos suspiros y _"Ohh" _de los chicos, impresionados por su belleza.

-Yo soy Nami, vengo del East Blue, me gusta el dinero y las mandarinas, y algún día seré millonaria. Diciendo esto sus ojos se transformaron en $ de billetes.

El puesto de la chica linda se esfumo y se gano el puesto de la amante del dinero del salón. _¿Alguna vez alguien escucho sobre este puesto?_

-Creo que es mi turno. Dijo un chico, parándose al frente de la clase, sorprendiendo a todos, por su apariencia, este tenia una mascara amarilla, en forma de sol con unos adornos, una capa roja y una resortera gigante verde. Debajo de la capa, el uniforme de la escuela, con todo normal, solo que no tenia la corbata, tenia el pelo negro rizado hasta los hombros, piel blanca pero bronceada, una larga nariz que se podía ver gracias a un hueco en la mascara, y en la cabeza se podía ver un pañuelo oscuro de rayas amarillas amarrado, era bastante delgado y media unos 1.73.

-Yo soy Sogeking, y vengo de La isla de los Francotiradores, y combato el mal, y a los villanos. Dijo esto haciendo una rara pose, y luego empezó a cantar una canción que decía más o menos _"En la isla de los Francotiradores, fue donde yo nací, cien objetivos, cien aciertos, Lu Lu La La Lu" _En la clase en el fondo se escuchaban un par de _"Increible, un Heroe de verdad" _o _"Dame tu autógrafo" _y una que otra risa.

Shanks, miraba algo divertido la escena, pero luego reacciono.

-Bien, alguien me puede dar los datos reales sobre este joven. Dijo señalando a Sogeking con el pulgar mientras miraba al frente.

Nami levanto la mano, ofreciéndose como voluntaria.

-Si profesor, el nombre de ese idiota es Usopp, vive en el East Blue, y le gustan ese tipo de idioteces.

-¡Oye, Nami, Maldita! Dijo Ussop quitándose la mascara con cara de furia.

Todos rieron ante esto y luego el joven se sento es su puesto aun molesto, porque le arruinaron su _"Momento de gloria"_

-Bien, supongo que es hora de presentarme. Dijo un rubio, este se dirigió al frente de la clase y se presento.

-Muy buenos días, soy Sanji, vivo en el East Blue, me gusta cocinar y por supuesto, las damas, algún día abriré un restaurante para superar a ese viejo de una vez por todas y este restaurante tendrá un noventa y nueve porciento de descuento hacia las damas.

-¡DEMASIADO ALTO! Gritaron todos los hombres al unísono.

Las mujeres se quedaron algo impresionadas, se estaba ganando el puesto del caballero de la clase, estaba donde una buena impresión hasta que…

-¡Y por cierto, si alguna dama quiere venir a visitarme, pues trabajo día y noche en el famoso restaurante Baratie, les daré toda la comida gratis y si lo desean algún otro tipo de servicio! Dijo esto en Love Mode mientras ponía cara de pervertido.

Cada punto que se había ganando para ser el galán de salón se esfumo.

-Pervertido. Dijeron todas las mujeres al unísono.

-¡¿EH?! Se le salió esto por la boca a un Sanji sorprendido.

Al final volvió a su puesto con ayuda de Usopp, ya que para sorpresa y horror de muchos su alma se le salió por la boca, y lo rodeaba un aura negra de negatividad.

-Bien, el señorito de allí. Dijo apuntando a un joven bastante bajo, el asintió y se dirigió al frente.

-Aw. Dijeron todas las chicas al ver la ternurita.

Ay al frente estaba un chico bajo de unos 1.60, no parecía de 16, tenia el pelo color café y un sombrero de copa rosado con una X blanca en el centro. Tenia el uniforme de la escuela completo, por supuesto a su talla.

-Hola, soy Tony Chopper, vivo en el pueblo Drum, me salte 2 grados en secundaria y tengo 14, me gustan los dulces y seré un doctor capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad y salvare todas las vidas enfermas.

Otra _"Aww"_ mas fuerte sonó, viniendo de las chicas, un tierno niño, al cual le gustan los dulces, y tiene el sueño más bondadoso del mundo.

Chopper, se gano el tierno de salón, y desde atrás se escuchaban unos _"!Chopper, Maldito!"_ de un Sanji ya recuperado y molesto.

-Bien, la chica de alla, dijo señalando a Robin. Esta se paro y se presento enfrente. Dejando embobados a los chicos por su belleza.

-Hola a todos soy Nico Robin, me gusta el café y leer libros, de hecho estoy leyendo uno se trata de…

De repente Robin empezó a explicar de que se trataba el libro, aburriendo a todo el mundo, Zoro se paro de su asiento luego de unos minutos con Robin explicándole a la clase sobre el libro. Se paro, fue al frente, le tapo la boca con la mano mientras ella seguía hablando con la mano del kenshi en la boca y se la llevo al puesto.

Robin como siempre era la cerebrito del salón.

-¡Aww! Supongo que es tiempo de ¡Super Presentarme! Dijo un dirigiéndose al frente, este tenia el pelo celeste, y un enorme copete, como Elvis, era musculoso y alto de unos 1.85, tenia unos lentes de sol negros, con los cristales juntos en forme de V, de repente se paro en frente del el salón.

-Yo soy Franky, vengo de Water Seven, me quede 2 años en secundaria, me gustan los robots y construir cosas, algún día, construiré los mejores vehículos del mundo, el mejor avión, el mejor tren y- sus palabras fueron cortas por el profesor.

-Oh, tu eres Cutty Flam.

-¡No, Idiota! Soy Franky, no me vuelvas a llamar por ese nombre, yo soy Franky y soy ¡Super! De repente se abrió la camisa destruyendo los botones y se quito los pantalones, deja ver una tanga _¿!TANGA!? _Azul y se quito los zapatos quedando tan solo con la camisa como ropa y claro, su tanga, mostrando sus piernas velludas y brazos velludos y en cada uno de sus brazos una tatuaje de una estrella azul y por ultimo hizo una pose juntando sus brazos hacia la izquierda y separando las piernas gritando ¡Super!

Las mujeres lo miraron horrorizadas, y los hombres, rieron y otros vomitaron. La verdad no se sabia ni que puesto se gano.

-Bien Cut- Franky, ve a sentarte. Dijo el profesor Shanks tranquilo.

Por supuesto algunos se sorprendieron al ver la tranquila actitud del profesor.

-Bien tu, el del afro.

-De acuerdo. Se paro un chico alto, no altísimo casi en los 2 metros, media unos 1.96, era delgadísimo y tenia un enorme afro, el uniforme de la escuela, mas una saco negro. Se paro enfrente de la clase y se presento. Este tenía un traje de esqueleto bastante realista. Que le tapaba todo el cuerpo.

-Hola soy Brook, me gusta la música, y los panties, por cierto señoritas, podrían enseñarme sus bra- de repente un zapato se estrello contra su cabeza, el zapato era de la akage.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO! Grito Nami.

Este era el, ¿raro del salón? Al final Luffy se quedo con el puesto de el infantil.

Este se fue a sentar luego de devolverle el zapato a Nami.

De repente más se fueron presentando, una chica peliceleste, Nefertari Vivi, la cual dejo impresionados a todos no solo por su belleza, si no porque, ¿!Era la hija del presidente!? Una chica que le gustaba bailar música española llamada Violet, una chica de piel pálida y rubia bastante linda llamada Kaya. El que se hacia llamar así mismo el guardaespaldas de Vivi, Kohza

Al final todo el salón se presento, y las clases pasaron normales, con una Robin molestando a un Zoro dormilon, Nami estafando a la gente, Sanji coqueteando con chicas que lo rechazaban, Luffy hablando de piratas y idioteces con Usopp y un Chopper que no paraba de comer algodón de azúcar mientras estaba rodeado de mujeres, que lo llamaban ternurita, a lo que el respondía con un _"Idiota, que me digas eso no me pondrá feliz, maldito"_ un Franky parándose en su silla y haciendo poses, y bailando las canciones que Brook tocaba con su guitarra, mientras que le pedía a las chicas que le enseñaran las bragas, y ellas lo pateaban

Asi fue como Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin empezaron la preparatoria.

_**Hola, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren preguntarme algo, o comentarme si les gusto porfavor denme su opinión en un Review.**_

_**Baka: Idiota**_

_**Akage: Pelirroja**_

_**Marimo: Bola Verde, mas o menos del color de pelo de Zoro.**_

_**Tesoro Nacional: El Marimo es un tesoro nacional en japon, y Sanji llama a Zoro Marimo.**_

_**Love Mode: Modo Amoroso**_


	6. ¿Defenderme?

¿Defenderme?

Todo había pasado bastante normal durante el primer mes de la escuela, Zoro dormía la mayoría del tiempo en clases, Robin lo molestaba casi siempre, Luffy hacia locuras e idioteces, Nami hacia apuestas y ganaba dinero, Usopp se seguía comportando como el payaso del salón, Sanji coqueteaba con todas las chicas, Chopper estudiaba y se divertia con Luffy y Usopp, Franky se exhibía y Brook tocaba y se comportaba como siempre, con esto me refiero a que le pedía a las chicas que le enseñaran sus bragas y estas lo pateaban. _¿Esto es normal?_ La verdad eran un grupo que llamaban mucho la atención, ya que estaba integrado por el infantil del salón, hermano del popular chico de tercer año Ace y buscapleitos Monkey D. Luffy, el chico malo, patea traseros y prodigio del kendo Roronoa Zoro, la bella chica y conocida por ganar todo tipo de apuestas Nami, el payaso del salón y cuenta historias Usopp, el que coquetea con toda chica, y el mas sobresaliente en la clase de cocina Sanji, la ternurita y comedor de azúcar Tony Chopper, la supuesta chica mas inteligente de la escuela y por supuesto la bella Nico Robin, el exhibicionista y bailarin Franky y el talentoso chico de enorme altura que podía tocar cualquier instrumento Brook.

Por supuesto, Zoro y Robin eran bastante cercanos y la gente los confundía como pareja, algo a lo que ellos respondían con su típico _"No tan solo somos amigos, muy, muy buenos amigos" _

Estaban en Abril, para ser mas exactos en Abril 12, durante este tiempo Usopp, Sanji Franky y Brook cumplieron 16 años, Usopp el 1 de Abril, Sanji el 2 de Marzo, Franky el 9 de Marzo y Brook el 3 de Abril, todas fueron celebradas en las casas de los cumpleañeros.

Y se preguntaran que estarán haciendo nuestros tortolitos, pues…

-Atrás de la escuela-

-Rayos, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te metas en peleas, podrías meterte en problemas, tienes suerte de que halla conseguido el botiquín sin que la enfermera se de cuenta. Dijo una chica suspirando con decepción mientras vendaba a otro chico al lado de ella.

-Cierra el pico, yo hago lo que yo quiero, y además porque demonios me vendas, no seria mejor irme así al salón y simplemente decir que me caí por las escaleras. Dijo un chico con el tono de voz molesto.

Atrás de la escuela, sentados en el pasto, se encontraba una Robin vendando a un Zoro todo vuelto leña, al parecer se había peleado.

-No tienes remedio, ¿Por qué tanta necesidad de pelear? Dijo la chica.

-Ese no es tu probl- ¡Duele! ¿!Que demonios has hecho!? Dijo el peliverde cambiando de un tono de voz molesto a uno irritado.

-Solo te eh puesto un poco de alcohol en la herida de la mejilla, Valla, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el chico malo de segundo año Roronoa Zoro le dolería una simple cosita asi? Dijo con tono burlo, mientras que en su mano tenia un pedacito de algodón mojado con liquido.

-No me duele, solo que me cogiste por sorpresa. Dijo desviando la mirada algo molesto.

-Ok, ok, bueno, aquí voy otra vez, aguántate. Dijo la mujer mojando con alcohol el algodón.

Si el se echaba hacia atrás, ella pensaría que si le duele, eso le molestaría de seguro, así que apretó algo los puños. No es que tuviera poca resistencia, es que era una cortada bastante grandecita, aunque no tan grave para dejarle una cicatriz.

La ojiazul apretó suavemente el algodón contra la herida, noto como el espadachín solo un ligero gruñido sonrió y luego se acerco a su mejilla y…

Zoro sintió un ligero fresquecito en su mejilla herida, se sintió bastante bien, frio pero a la vez cálido, relajante, todo el dolor de el alcohol puesto en su mejilla desapareció, ¿Por qué? ¿Y eso, eso era un olor a flores? Giro el cuello para voltear a ver a Robin y la vio soplando hacia el suavemente con sus labios, ligeramente extendidos hacia al frente, y no pudo hacer nada mas que sonrojarse un poco.

-¿Q-que carajos haces? Pregunto algo nervioso, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás.

-Pues, haciendo que el dolor desaparezca, ¿Qué, no se sintió bien? Pregunto con inocencia.

-Bueno, si, algo. Dijo desviando la mirada.

Robin sonrió ante esto y siguió poniendo alcohol en algunas heridas, y aunque estas no fueran tan dolorosas como la de la mejilla, siguió soplando, y sonreía al ver como Zoro soltaba gruñidos cuando ella hacia esto.

Pasaron unos minutos y Robin ya terminaba de vendar a Zoro, cuando lo hizo, pregunto:

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué te peleaste, tiene que haber una razón no? Pregunto esta.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Vamos dímelo.

-No

-Por favor. Dijo cambiando a un tono inocente

-No

-Por favor Zoro

-No

-¿Por favor porfis?

-No

-¿Por favor porfis, porfis?

-No, nunca. Dijo el peliverde comenzando a molestarse desviando la mirada con los brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos.

Zoro de repente escucho un gruñido bastante infantil de parte de Robin, este abrió el ojo derecho que se encontraba del lado de la chica, ya que este tenia la cabeza girada hacia otro lado.

Robin se mordió la mejilla izquierda interior como si estuviera quejándose, cerro los puños y los puso a la altura de su pecho y empezó a moverlos de arriba hacia debajo de forma infantil.

-¡Dímelo, Dímelo, Dímelo! Dijo de forma infantil.

-¡No, No, No! Dijo molesto el peliverde.

-¡Que me lo digas!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no, no y no!

La morena suspiro se levanto del suelo y se limpio algo su falda, luego se cruzo de brazos y le lanzo una mirada y una sonrisa picara al espadachín.

-Bien, pero si no me lo dices, les diré a todos que nos bañábamos juntos. Dijo con tono burlón.

-¡Eso solo fue una vez!

-¡Fueron dos, ahora dímelo o todo el mundo lo sabrá!

-No te atreverías.

-Oh, claro que lo hare, ¿entonces?

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Me lo dirás?

-¡No!

La ojiazul suspiro algo decepcionada y luego se volteo.

-Bien, creo que a la primera que se lo diré será a Nami, ¿Me pregunto cual seria su reacción? Dijo en tono burlón empezando a caminar.

El peliverde por reflejo se puso de rodillas y la cogió de la mano.

-¡Estaban hablando de ti! Dijo mientras detenía a la mujer.

-¿Qué? Zoro por-

-Esos 4 imbéciles, hablaban de que tan genial seria tenerte de novia, besarte y abrazarte, no podía permitir que hablaran así de ti, así que les di una paliza.

Robin se sorprendió un poco por esto, descubrió porque Zoro estaba tan herido, ¿se pelo con 4 tipos por ella? La morena analizo lentamente las palabras de Zoro y rio un poco.

-Zoro. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Te das cuenta, de que esos chicos, en vez de insultarme, me halagaban. Dijo en tono burlón, aunque un poco feliz al darse cuenta de que tan lejos llegaría su amigo por ella, incluso el enojarse al escuchar a otros chicos hablar lindamente de ella. Era como si fuera su… Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por las palabras gritadas por el peliverde.

-¡Como si me importara, no dejare que nadie te tenga, tu solo tienes que estar conmigo! ¿!De acuerdo!? Dijo algo molesto.

Robin se quedo pasmada, en serio Zoro, ¿su Zoro había dicho eso? No pudo evitar sonrojarse algo al escuchar estas palabras… _"¿Espera acaso dije mi Zoro?"_

Zoro al parecer luego de los segundos se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y pues obviamente se avergonzó y se sonrojo.

-Bueno, Yo, eh…

-Zoro

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres toda una lindura! Diciendo esto, se abalanzo sobre el peliverde, y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, Zoro sorprendido no pudo apoyarse por mucho tiempo con sus rodillas y cayo al suelo.

Vaya situación en la que se encontrabas ¿o pose? Robin se encontraba casi encima de Zoro, solo sus torsos se encontraban en contacto, mientras que las piernas de Robin se encontraban al lado de las de Zoro y Robin tenia su cara hundida en el cuello del kenshi.

Zoro abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la pose en la que estaban.

-O-oye Robin, quítate de encima, si alguien nos encuentra aquí pensaría que somos… Dijo sonrojado sin terminar el final.

-¿Qué somos pareja? Eso lo se, solo déjame quedarme así un rato mas. Dijo hundiendo su cara más en el cuello de peliverde.

Para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro reacciono de otra manera de la que se esperaba.

-¡Que te quites! Dijo tratando de quitarse a su amiga de encima

-No, solo un rato más. Dijo poniendo resistencia.

-¡Que no! Diciendo esto, se quito a Robin de encima, pero esta vez quedo el encima de ella. Sus caras se encontraban a pocos centímetros de tocarse, Zoro de apoyaba de sus codos y antebrazos, los cuales se encontraban a los lados de la cabeza de Robin, y con sus rodillas las cuales se encontraban a ambos lados de la cintura de Robin.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo viendo a los ojos de Robin por segundos que parecieron horas, y Robin a los de el, Zoro inconscientemente se fue acercando lentamente a Robin, sin quitar los ojos de los de ella.

Robin miraba a Zoro a los ojos, y se perdió en ellos, después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, noto como Zoro acercaba su cara a la de ella, ella reacciono con un sonrojo y un suspiro de sorpresa, y desvió la cabeza hacia un lado, aunque la verdad, es que tenia la intención de volver a voltear la cabeza hacia el peliverde.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robin desvio su cara de la de el, y de disparo se paro y se apoyo en sus rodillas, mientras que miraba a Robin la cual estaba ¿sonrojada?

_¿Qué?_ Pensó el _¿Robin esta roja? Ella de seguro no esta enferma, será que esta sonrojada ¿sonrojada por lo que iba a hacer? ¿Espera, que carajos iba a hacer?_

-Ah, Lo siento Robin, Y-yo- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por las de la ojiazul.

-De eso no te tienes que preocupar Zoro. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Q-que?

-No te tienes que preocupar por que este con otro hombre. Dijo sonriendo volviendo a mirar los ojos negros del peliverde.

-Espera, espera, de que hablas. Dijo confundido.

-Hablo de que, no debes preocuparte, no quiero estar con otro hombre, ya que tú… eres el único hombre con el que quiero estar. Dijo esto cambiando de su tono inocente a un burlón y por supuesto con esa sonrisa malévola que Zoro tan bien conocía.

-¡P-p-p-pero que carajos dices, maldita mujer! Diciendo esto Zoro corrió tan rápido que ni siquiera Robin noto cuando había empezado.

Robin rompió a carcajadas, y se agarraba el estomago por culpa de la risa, luego de eso, se limpio un par de lagrimas de los ojos, por la risa y llevo su mano al pecho.

_¿Por qué estas latiendo tan rápido?_ Se pregunto a si misma en su mente.

Y así fue como Nico Robin le hizo su primera confesión Roronoa Zoro.

_Tsk, aunque fue falsamente, demonios._

**Le agradezco a todos mis lectores y gracias por los reviews que me están dando, definitivamente me inspiran mas, ¡esperen el otro capitulo que saldrá pronto!**

_Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri_


	7. Visitas

Visitas

Zoro y Robin tenían la misma rutina de siempre durante el año escolar, ya llevaban 2 meses en la preparatoria, se encontraban en Mayo, Luffy cumplió 16 el 5 de Mayo el cual también es el día del niño, tuvo una gran fiesta en su casa. Luego de su momentito en la parte trasera de la escuela, olvidaron lo ocurrido, o más bien eso es lo que piensan los dos del otro y tenían la misma relación de siempre.

-En Clase-

-Zoro. Le susurro Robin al oído al peliverde el cual dormía.

Zoro no respondió, la verdad ni siquiera la persona que mejor lo conocía, Robin, sabía si dormía o no.

-Zoro. Le susurro nuevamente al oído.

Zoro no respondio, Robin se molestó algo y volvió a acomodarse bien en su silla, luego de unos segundos, llamaron al profesor que les daba clases por el megáfono, este paro de explicar la clase y se retiró. Robin aprovecho esta oportunidad para acariciar el pelo del peliverde y luego hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres mujer? Dijo Zoro después de gruñir molesto.

-Nada, solo que hace unos momentos te llamaba y no me contestabas. Dijo Robin con una sonrisa burlona mientras aun acariciaba con sus uñas el cuello del peliverde.

-Estaba dormido, bueno entonces, ¿Qué me querías decir? Le pregunto el peliverde mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no me visitas. Le dijo Robin retirando su mano del cuello del peliverde.

-¿Y? Dijo bostezando.

-Que quiero que me visites.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si

-Dime una razón por la cual debería ir.

-Hare tu plato favorito.

Zoro trago saliva, la verdad es que la comida de Robin era rica, nada comparado con la de Sanji, pero de alguna manera, Zoro disfrutaba más de la de Robin que la de Sanji, por obvias razones

-¿Arroz blanco y carne de tiburón? Dijo Zoro, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no comia este platillo, y de la única persona que lo había probado era de su maestro Koshiro, lo había probado en algunos restaurantes y lo probo de Robin, la verdad no sabía cómo quedaría el de Sanji, pero él nunca en la vida cocinaría el plato favorito de Zoro.

-Sí, y también tengo algo de sake en la casa. Dijo sonriendo viendo como Zoro caia.

-¿Con sake? Dijo Zoro mientras se le volvía agua la boca, esa mujer lo sabía todo de él, su comida favorita, su hobby, su color favorito, todo en pocas palabras, y por supuesto él lo sabía todo de ella, la verdad esa sensación lo ponía algo nostálgico, le hacía recordar su pasado.

_Flashback_

_Zoro había nacido en el hospital del pueblo Drum, ahí sus padres lo dejaron a cuidado de las enfermeras, una y otra vez las enfermeras le dijeron que sus padres lo dejaron ahí porque eran muy pobres para mantenerlo, o eso le hicieron creer, luego a los 3 años fue a un orfanato llamado Biscuit, donde cuidaron de él, allí fue donde nació su hobby por el kendo, cuando veía la tele, vio una de las competencias de kendo, y ahí nació su gran cariño por el kendo, luego a los 6 años, una chica llamada Monet los empezó a cuidar, tan solo tenía 14 años, una chica bastante atractiva con el pelo verde algo más claro que el de él, ojos amarillos y piel blanca pálida, esta les recomendó a los dueños del orfanato que hicieran de este una guardería, para que los niños se diviertan con otros, al final esto se cumplió, a los 8 años, Zoro escucho de uno de los padres que había un Dojo de Kendo cerca de por aquí, en la noche Zoro decidió que saldría del orfanato e iría hacia allá, por supuesto que ninguno de sus cuidadores se lo permitiría, así que escapo sin que nadie se diera cuenta en la noche, luego de vagar durante horas amaneció, estaba completamente perdido, le había preguntado a varias personas sobre donde quedaba el dojo, estas le respondieron, pero este seguía perdido a pesar de las direcciones, no es que tuviera mal sentido de la orientación, una cosa así no existe, es que no era bueno recordando caminos que no conocía, los únicos caminos que recordaba era el camino a su hogar, el camino a la escuela, el camino hacia el supermercado y por supuesto, el camino hacia la casa de Robin._

_Luego de vagar por ahí por horas, logro encontrar el dojo, y se adentró diciendo que quería retar al maestro para probar sus habilidades en el kendo, nunca había practicado kendo realmente, solo agarraba una rama y la hacía de arriba hacia abajo en forma de práctica. El profesor le dijo que el no lo enfrentaría, que seria, la hija de el, luego de ser derrotado humillantemente por la chica, llamada Kuina, paso unos 2 días en el dojo, ya que el maestro de este, le dijo que se podía quedar, ya que asumió que este no tenía hogar. Luego de 2 días, Monet logro encontrar a Zoro, y le dijo que debía volver, pero el maestro llamado Koshiro dijo que el cuidaría de Zoro, y al final Zoro dejo el orfanato y empezó a vivir en casa de Koshiro._

_Fin del Flashback_

Luego de recordar esto sonrió algo, ese orfanato era especial, de vez en cuando él lo visita, a veces junto a Robin, ya que esta les tiene un gran cariño a los niños, la verdad es que se le paso por la cabeza que debía visitar a Monet pronto.

-¿Entonces? Pregunto la ojiazul.

-¿Entonces qué? Pregunto de vuelta el peliverde.

-¿Vienes? Pregunto de vuelta la pelinegra.

-B-bueno, creo que iré. Dijo el peliverde mientras volteaba la cabeza.

Robin sonrió y volteo a su bolsa saco un libro y empezó a leer, mientras que Zoro volvió a dormir.

Luego de terminar las clases, Zoro se retiró a su casa después de decirle a Robin que se cambiaría de ropa. Los dos caminaron juntos a las Villas Blue y luego se separaron. Zoro llego a su hogar dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

-Estoy de vuelta. Dijo Zoro en un tono alto.

-¡Oh, aniki estas de vuelta! Gritaron dos voces al unísono.

-Sí, ¿es que no me escucharon?. Dijo con un tono algo irritante.

-Ah, lo sentimos. Dijeron los dos bajando la cabeza.

Hay delante de Zoro se encontraban dos chicos algo más bajos que el, uno está algo calvo, tenía una camisa de color negro con una capa verde y un sombrero rojo con pantalones cortos a cuadros amarillos sobre las piernas sin afeitar y zapatos oscuros y el otro tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, llevaba unos lente de sol con los cristales juntos, en forma de V, tenía el ceño fruncido, una camisa morada oscura adentro de una camisa manga larga color celeste con botones y una capucha, tenía unos pantalones largos blancos.

-Johnny, Yosaku ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Dijo una voz de un señor a espaldas de los 2 jóvenes. Oh Zoro ¿ya has llegado? Ahí delante de Zoro había un señor, estaba más o menos entre los 40, tenía la piel blanca, y el cabello negro recogido en una cola, unos lentes redondos, y tenía una larga túnica blanca y amarrada en la cintura con una faja roja y tenía unas sandalias.

-Sí, Koshiro-sensei, por cierto hoy solo haga cena para 3, hoy iré a cenar a casa de Robin. Dijo Zoro tranquilamente.

-Oh, Robin-san, vaya hace tiempo que no la veo, ¿le mandarias mis saludos? Dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

-Por supuesto. Dijo Zoro sonriendo.

-¡Oh, Robin-chan, Aniki llévanos contigo, queremos ver a Robin! Dijeron Johnny y Yosaku al unisono.

-Por supuesto que no, par de idiotas. Dijo Zoro empezando a caminar hacia su cuarto, en el piso de arriba.

-Buf, aniki solo quiere a Robin-san para él. Dijo Johnny algo deprimido.

-Si es cierto, no vez lo cercanos que son, es obvio que están enamorados. Dijo Yosaku algo deprimido.

-¿!Que demonios han dicho idiotas!? Dijo Zoro molesto pero sonrojado.

Estos dos se asustaron luego de gritar _"!Nada!"_ y salieron corriendo, Koshiro miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa.

Zoro, luego de subir se cambió de ropa, se puso una camisa azul con decoraciones celestes abierta, y dentro una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones verde oscuros que tenían pinta de militar y por ultimo unas botas del mismo color que el pantalón. Luego se despidió de su sensei y se dirigió a casa de Robin. Luego de caminar un tiempo llego, y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es? Preguntó una voz dentro de la casa.

-¿Quién crees? Dijo Zoro.

Robin abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, llevaba una blusa morada sin mangas, y unos pantalones pegados de color celeste, con unas sandalias, tenía un delantal blanco y un cucharon el cual dulcemente se lo puso en la boca.

-Oh, bienvenido a casa querido, ¿Quieres la cena, quieres tomar un baño o acaso me deseas a m-?

-Oh, creo que estaría bien que te callaras. Dijo Zoro pasando de largo a Robin con actitud tranquila dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Robin se volteo con el ceño fruncido, y mordiéndose la mejilla interior como si estuviera molesto, y dejo salir un ligero gruñido de molestia, bastante infantil.

Por otro lado Zoro estaba tranquilo, cualquiera se hubiera exaltado con las palabras de Robin, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a eso, Robin llevaba diciendo esta frase desde los 11 años, un pequeño consejo que le dijo su queridísima madre, que descanse en paz.

-Vaya, Zoro como me hablas asi. Dijo con un tono burlón volviendo a su actitud normal.

-No me interesa. Dijo tirándose en el sillón.

-Bueno quédate ahí, estoy a punto de terminar. Zoro asintió y espero, luego de unos minutos, Robin llego con un plato de arroz blanco y carne de tiburón, y una botella de sake.

-Bien, que tengas buen provecho. Dijo poniendo el plato al frente de Zoro.

-Gracias, Itadakimasu. Dijo Zoro tomando los palillos y juntando las manos, luego empezp a devorar. Mientras Robin miraba con una sonrisa como Zoro devoraba el plato. Luego de terminar de comer, rápidamente se tiro todo el sake de un trago.

-Gracias por la comida. Dijo Zoro juntando las manos.

-¿Te gusto? Dijo Robin aun mirando a Zoro

-Por supuesto, por algo me lo comí ¿no? Dijo Zoro con tono burlón.

-Bien.

-Y bueno…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hacemos? Dijo Zoro.

-No se ver tele o tal ve…

-Bien, veamos tele. Dijo nuevamente cortando las palabras de Robin.

Se pusieron a ver un programa de comedia, el cual no los hizo reír en lo más mínimo. Luego se apagaron la tele.

-¿Sabes? Dijo Robin volteando a Zoro

-¿Qué?

-Tengo trabajo.

-¿Qué? Dijo con sorpresa el peliverde

-Si, en un museo llamado Enies Lobby

-Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa.

-Pues no parece que te sorprenda. Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

-No, enserio estoy sorprendido, tanto que si esto fuera un anime se me caería la mandíbula. Dijo Zoro en tono burlón.

-¿Enserio? Dijo Robin en tono burlón.

-Gabee. Dijo Zoro en tono burlón. (Gabee: sonido en el anime cuando a alguien se le cae la mandíbula)

Zoro y Robin rieron un poco, luego de un silencio. Robin lo rompió.

-Deberias visitarme, soy la que da las explicaciones sobre las reliquias.

-Lo pensare.

-¿Y, Cómo te va en los estudios?

Zoro se exalto algo y se giró hacia Robin.

-B-bien. Dijo nervioso.

-Vaya así que te va mal, supongo que es momento de las lecciones de Robin-sensei. Dijo poniéndose unas gafas de leer que vete a saber tú de donde salieron.

-¿Qué?

Luego de eso, Robin logro que Zoro aceptara estudiar con ella, luego cuando fueron a ver, era ya medianoche.

-Supongo que me voy, ya es media noche. Dijo Zoro levantándose bostezando.

-No, por supuesto que no. Dijo Robin deteniéndolo

-¿Qué? Dijo Zoro con curiosidad.

-Es muy peligroso andar por ahí en media noche, quédate a dormir aquí. Dijo Robin.

-¿Peligroso? Zoro rio. ¿Enserio crees que me ira a pasar algo? Dijo en tono burlón.

-Vamos, solo quédate a dormir aquí, puedes dormir en la cama de Aokiji-san o si no tal vez con-

-¿En la cama de Aokiji-san? Dijo cortando a Robin por 3 vez.

-¿Eh? Si, el aun no va a volver, creo que era un caso complicado al que lo enviaron.

-Bueno, no estaría mal.

Robin rio, y le dijo una pijama a Zoro, la cual tenía cubitos de hielo de decoracion, Zoro se quedó algo es putrefacto y luego al final decidió ponérsela, luego de un par de burlas de Robin se durmió profundamente en la cama de Aokiji-san la cual tenía sabanas de cubitos de hielo también.

-Día siguiente-

Zoro se despertó y sintió un brazo rodearlo y un cuerpo detrás de él.

-¿Qué, Robin que caraj-? ¿!Aokiji-san!? Dijo cayéndose de la cama sorprendido.

-Oh, ¿Eh? Ah, Zoro-kun buenos días. Dijo bostezando un hombre alto de piel bronceada y cabello rizado hasta los hombros y tenía una pijama de mini-icebergs.

-¿Qué carajos cree que hace? Dijo Zoro molesto

-¿Qué hice? Dijo el hombre curioso.

-¡Pues abrazarme mientras dormía!

-¿Hice eso? Perdóname, es que luego de estar tanto tiempo solo, creo que bueno, ya sabes, eso.

-¿Eso qué?

-Ah, lo olvide, ¿bueno no vuelves a dormir? Dijo dándole unas palmaditas a la cama, como diciéndole a Zoro que volviera con él.

-¡No! Dijo Zoro molesto. Bueno creo que me voy, si Robin se despierta antes de que se valla dígale que me fui temprano, por cierto me llevo una botella de sake.

-Ah, sí adiós. Dijo volviéndose a dormir.

Zoro se vistió con sus ropas, tomo la botella de sake y se fue.

Y así fue como Zoro durmió en la casa de Robin.

_Junto a Aokiji-san Fufufu_

_Tsk._


	8. Museo

Museo

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Zoro visito a Robin después de tanto tiempo, la verdad es que Zoro pensó mucho en lo que le dijo Robin, ir a visitarla a su lugar de trabajo. Escucho algo sobre el museo donde trabajaba Robin, se llamaba Enies Lobby, un museo bastante famoso ya que tiene todo tipo de réplicas antiguas sobre el Gobierno Mundial.

Zoro decidió que sería una buena idea visitar a Robin hoy, en la escuela Robin le conto que sus días de trabajo eran los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, y hoy era Lunes, así que se vistió con su conjunto favorito, un suéter blanco con tres botones bajando por el cuello, unos pantalones que tenían pinta de militar color verde oscuro y unas botas del mismo color que los pantalones, se despidió de Koshiro-sensei y de Johnny y Yosaku y se fue.

Como antes les había contado, Zoro no era bueno con los caminos, pero en el colegio Robin le dio un papel a Zoro con la dirección desde su casa hasta el museo, y para molestia de este tenía líneas dibujadas, decían en las curvas izquierda y derecha y un _"Si no vistes un letrero que dice STOP antes de doblar aquí significa que te volviste a perder Zoro._" aunque la verdad no logro perderse, ya que estaba bastante concentrado.

Zoro llego al museo luego de pagar la entrada y se dirigió adentro, estuvo caminando por unos 2 minutos, viendo retratos sobre gobernadores antiguos o papeles sobre el tratado de yo no sé quién y bueno, cosas antiguas que al no le interesaban, el tan solo venía a ver a Robin.

Seguía caminando por los pasillos hasta que escucho el sonido de una bofetada bastante fuerte, le dio curiosidad y se asomó por el pasillo y vio a un tipo bajo de unos 1.68, tenía la piel pálida y el pelo largo hasta los hombros, de un color lila suave, era flacucho, y su cara, no creo que haya tenido una relación amorosa nunca, y su nariz era de color marrón y grande, tenía una ropa pintoresca un chaleco abrochado con una camisa recogida hasta los codos de color blanca y unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos de punta del mismo color.

Por un momento Zoro no le tomo mucha importancia pero al frente de este hombre estaba Robin, con la cara mirando hacia la izquierda y con la mejilla rojiza, vestía un chaleco corto hasta las caderas morado manga larga, con un suéter adentro blanco con ligeras decoraciones de color verde aguamarina en el escote, unos pantalones largos de color morado y unos tacones negros.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Robin tenía la cabeza mirando hacia la izquierda y el tipo con la mano extendida, como si la hubiera abofeteado. ¿No la había abofeteado, o si? No podía, ¿acaso él sabía quién era el mejor amigo de esa chica? Era un tipo rudo que le podía partir el cuerpo en dos con los pulgares a ese tipo. Zoro sintió que la rabia lo consumía, estaba a punto de saltar y empezar a partirle los dedos de la mano con la que se atrevió a abofetear a Robin uno por uno, pero si lo hacía Robin iba a perder su trabajo, ¿qué debería hacer? Luego escucho la voz proveniente de ese tipo, era horrorosa.

-Escúchame, si me vuelves a interrumpir en mi exposición de nuevo ¡Lo lamentaras! No porque me quede en blanco por unos segundos significa que se me olvido lo que tenía que decir ¡Y mucho menos significa que digas lo que estaba a punto de decir! Dijo el tipo con rabia en la voz.

-Sí, lo siento mucho señor Spandam, lo siento no volverá a ocurrir. Dijo Robin con pena en la voz mientras inclinaba el cuerpo ante el en forma de disculpa.

-Más te vale, porque si no la próxima vez lo lamentaras. Dijo el tipo llamado Spandam.

-Si, como dije no volverá a ocurrir, solo pensé que se le había olvidado, y trate de ayudar. Dijo Robin levantando la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no se me olvido idiota, ¿Por qué pensaste eso eh?

-Pues porque sucedía muy seguido incluso en otras exposiciones y… Dijo Robin con voz tranquila.

-¡Maldita, te estas burlando de mí! Dijo Spandam nuevamente alzando la mano listo para abofetear de nuevo a Robin hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y no pudo evitar un gruñido de dolor, se giró y vio a un tipo alto, con el cabello verde, brazos musculosos y cara de chico malo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, pegándole a una chica así? Dijo el chico peliverde con voz fría, luego alzo la mirada levemente para ver a una Robin sorprendida.

-¡Maldito suéltame! ¿Qué crees que haces? Dijo con voz asustadiza.

Zoro lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo como pluma mientras que Spandam pataleaba.

-¡Oye Nico Robin ayúdame ¿quieres? Dijo volteando como pudo la cabeza hacia la chica.

-Oh, Eh, ¡Sí! Diciendo agarro del brazo a Zoro, este inmediatamente lo soltó y ella dio un pequeño saltito y le susurró al oído. Gracias.

-Oye maldito, si me disculpas, estaré visitando este museo muy seguido, si te encuentro haciendo otra travesura le diré a todo el mundo y mas eso te partiré algunos huesos.

-Joven, debe abandonar el edificio. Dijo Robin, actuando.

-Tch. Haciendo este sonido pego media vuelta y se retiró, luego espero en las escaleras a las afueras del museo un par de horas.

-2 horas después-

Luego de esperar ese tiempo, vio como Robin salía del museo y se sentó junto a él en las escaleras.

-La próxima vez que encuentre a ese tipo tocándote un pelo, no me aguantare y terminare yendo a la cárcel. Dijo molesto, mientras que Robin solo rio ante esto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Pregunto con molestia luego de gruñir.

-No es nada, solo que te agradezco lo que hiciste, actuaste como un extraño para que no perdiera mi trabajo y además note cuando te asomaste por la esquina, sabias que el me había abofeteado pero te aguantaste, gracias. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tch, no lo puedo creer de ti, dejas que tu jefe te abofetee tan solo por qué quieres mantener tu trabajo, eres algo patética. Dijo con molestia, mientras Robin aun sonreía.

-La verdad, es la primera vez que pasa, y si es verdad, no quiero perder mi trabajo, ya sabes cómo amo esto de los museos, y cosas antiguas. Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, supongo que debo visitarte todos tus días de trabajo para evitar que vuelva a pasar. Dijo con voz tranquila mientras Robin se sorprendía un poco.

-¿Enserio lo haras? Dijo con un tono burlon.

-Sí, no puedo dejar que te hagan algo de nuevo, y si pasa, perdóname pero terminare rompiendo la cara a ese tipo, Sponda o lo que sea.

-Bien, espero con ansias tu próxima visita. Dijo Robin poniéndose de pie. Bueno como agradecimiento por salvarme, ¿Te compro una botella de sake? Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y tomaras conmigo? Dijo Zoro con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? ¿Sera que quieres que me emborrache para que luego me hagas cosas pervertidas? Dijo con un tono burlón.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Dijo con las mejillas de color rojo.

Robin rio y empezó a bajar por las escaleras seguido por Zoro.

Y así es como Roronoa Zoro empezó a visitar a Nico Robin en su trabajo,

sin falta, **casi** sin falta.

_Tch, Maldito Sponda_

_Es Spandam fufufu_

_¡Lo que sea!_

_**¡Hey mis lectores, gracias como siempre por los Reviews!**_

**lady alexa ignacia, quiere saber como subir tu propio fanfic, aqui los pasos...**

**1. Crea tu historia en Word y Guardala.**

**2. Entra a tu cuenta y pon publicar o publish, luego pon donde dice DOC MANAGER.**

**3. Luego, si no has aceptado todas las condiciones, aceptalas, pon donde dice Label y pon el nombre del documento, luego selecciona el archivo de tu fanfiction y asegurate de no poner DocX, pon el punto donde dice Story, luego pones donde dice Submit Document.**

**4. Luego de que arriba te aparezca tu fic con el nombre que le pusite en el Label, ahi es donde podras editarlo y esas cosas.**

**5. Pones donde dice New Story, escoges si es un Regular, o un Crossover y seleccionas las categorias, eliges si tu historia proviene de un anime, libro o juego y el nombre de este, luego, continuas, pones el titulo, el resumen de tu historia, el lenguage, los generos y el rating, si es un one shot debes poner Complete, y si es de varios caps, pones In-Progess, eliges los personajes, seleccionas el documento y luego lo subes, demoraria unas horas si es tu primer cap, pero tan solo 30 minutos si son los caps siguientes de una historia, si tu historia es de varios caps, pones donde dice, Manage Stories, eliges la historia q quieres continuar, pones contenido o capitulos, pones donde dice, Post New Chapter, le pones el nombre y eliges el documento, y luego lo subes, no te preocupes son los mismos pasos para una historia de varios caps, crear, guardar, y subir...**

**Espero que te ayude si esto no es suficiente te recomiendo que busques, Como publicar tu historia en Fanfiction en la pagina WikiHow...**


	9. Mi Querida Amiga Cap 1

Mi querida amiga/Parte 1

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que Zoro empezó a visitar casi todos los días a Robin, por supuesto la que se llevó la sorpresa fue Robin. ¿Enserio Zoro le había empezado a visitar todos los días solo porque no querían que le hicieran daño? Por supuesto, era obvio ¿quién no lo haría? Zoro solo se la pasaba todo el tiempo echándole ojo a Spandam, este no se atrevió en ningún momento a tocarle un pelo a Robin, mientras que Robin le decía una y otra vez que no se metiera en problemas con él, pero solo no buscaba eso, bueno no del todo, solo no quería que le pasara algo y que ella lo permitiera tan solo por su trabajo.

A pesar de todo el Lunes Zoro no fue a visitar a Robin después de la escuela, se dijo que se iría a cambiar y que luego iría con Robin, pero se acostó en la cama por un momento y termino dormido, para preocupación de Zoro el resto de la semana Robin no asistió a clase, la llamo al teléfono de la casa y al celular, pero no contesto, luego el Viernes antes de irse la llamo, ella contesto diciendo que tenía gripe y que no se preocupara. ¿Qué le había pasado? Luego de la escuela Zoro fue a su casa y se cambió se puso una chaqueta amarilla de cuero con cremallera para cerrar pero abierta y dentro, pues no llevaba nada, dejaba ver su torso desnudo, pero no había nada de qué avergonzarse, Zoro tenía el cuerpo de un atleta.

Zoro se encontraba buscando una botella de sake en el supermercado hasta que se encontró con alguien conocido.

-¿Aokiji-san? Dijo el peliverde.

-¿Oh? Zoro-kun ¿Qué hay? Dijo el alto hombre, vestía una camisa blanca fina y de cuello triangular y de manga larga, lleva unas gafas de sol y en su pelo tenía una especie de banana, también lleva sobre sus hombros una chaqueta color verde larga hasta las rodillas.

-¿Está buscando sake? Pregunto Zoro.

-Sí, y por favor llámame Kuzan, Aokiji solo lo uso cuando estoy ya sabes, en eso, eso que te digo. Dijo Kuzan.

-¿Eso qué?

-Ah, lo olvide. Dijo haciendo que Zoro arquera una ceja y abriera la boca levemente, en cara de confusión.

-¿Eh? Ah, por cierto ¿sabe algo sobre Robin? Pregunto el peliverde algo preocupado.

-¿Robin, algo le sucede?

-Bueno es que no ha venido a clases desde el lunes.

-¿El Lunes? Bueno, ahora que lo dices, todas las veces que eh tratado de verla no me ha dejaba y antes esperaba a que llegara hasta algo tarde para servir la comida, pero ahora solo me la deja en la mesa cubierta con plastico.

-¿Enserio? Qué raro ¿No cree? Dijo el peliverde mientras pensaba en que le hubiera podido pasar a Robin.

-La verdad no sé, creo que tu deberías ir a hablar con ella para ver que le sucede, sabes si le paso algo en la escuela o **el trabajo.**

Esa palabra **"trabajo" **resonó una y otra vez en los oídos del peliverde, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¡Era obvio! ¿Tan imbécil era? Un mísero día que faltaba y dejaba de vigilar a ese tal Sponda y durante el resto de la semana Robin no asistió ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

-Kuzan-san, me tengo que ir a ver a Robin, lo dejo. Dijo el peliverde corriendo hacia la caja.

Zoro pago todo y fue corriendo como nunca antes a su casa, habrio la puerta y dejo todo en la entrada luego grito diciéndole a su sensei que volveria después y corrió mucho más rápido a la casa de Robin, cuando llego toco la puerta duramente dos veces.

-¡Robin abre! Grito el peliverde. ¡Robin!

-¿S-si? Dijo una voz dentro de la casa.

-¡Robin abre la puerta!

-Z-Zoro, eh, lo siento, no puedo, tengo emm… varicela y tengo miedo de poder pegártela.

-¡Oh por favor, me dijiste en la mañana por el teléfono que tenías gripe! Dijo molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

**-**¡Eh, Oh, Tengo las dos! Dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Solo muévete y ábrela antes de que la tumbe a golpes! Dijo dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, aunque no lo suficiente para dañarla.

Zoro suspiro molesto y se hizo un silencio de unos 10 segundos. Ya voy. Dijo la morena con nerviosismo.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Robin? Luego de unos 2 minutos perdido en sus pensamientos noto como lentamente empezó a abrirse la puerta, dejando ver a Robin con un vestido hasta casi a las rodillas de color morado.

-R-Robin ¿qué te ha pasado que no has venido? Y no me vengas a decir que tienes gripe o varicela, ya que después de todo ese griterío debiste toser o algo y no tienes ni una solo roncha en la piel.

-N-No es nada, solo que, m-me desperté tarde todos los días. Dijo desviando la mirada del peliverde. ¿Zoro?

-Eso que tienes allí es maquillaje. Dijo señalando al ojo de la arqueóloga.

-¿Q-que de que hablas? yo no uso maquillaje Zoro.

-Tch. Soltando este sonido de molestia Zoro se acercó a Robin y paso su pulgar derecho por la punta de su lengua, tomo de las mejillas a Robin y le paso su pulgar por debajo de su ojo dejando ver…

-Es un moretón. Dijo Zoro con voz sorprendida abriendo los ojos como platos, aunque ya se lo esperaba le dolió mucho ver a Robin con un ojo morado.

-M-me estrelle contra un poste cuando venía de dar clases el lunes.

-¿¡Por eso no asististe!? Dijo Zoro molesto.

Robin se sorprendió, Zoro jamás en la vida le había gritado así, jamás, definitivamente estaba molesto, notaba como sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo por la rabia, y se quedó en silencio.

-¿¡No asististe porque ese maldito del museo te golpeo verdad!? Dijo el peliverde con furia.

-No es eso solo que… Robin no sabía que palabras usar. Luego sintió muchos más nervios cuando sintió la mano del peliverde levantarle el pelo cerca de su oreja izquierda levemente.

-Otro más. Dijo Zoro con la voz seca.

-Zoro yo…

-¿¡Porque no me dijiste!? Dijo agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente. Robin solto un gemido de dolor cuando Zoro la sacudió y poso su mano en su abdomen.

Zoro noto esto y su furia incremento, luego de gruñir sorprendido y molesto le dijo a Robin.

-Quitate el vestido. Dijo Zoro con la voz furiosa y tranquila.

-Zoro ¿Qué dices? Estoy en ropa interio-

-¡Que te lo quites! Dijo apuntando con su índice el suelo.

Zoro noto como Robin empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso mientras se quitaba lentamente el vestido, valla sí que tenía un gran cuerpo para ser una chica de 16 años solamente, pero en ningún nano-segundo a Zoro se le paso este pensamiento por la cabeza. Nuevamente noto como Robin empezó a sollozar.

Zoro abrió los ojos como platos, aunque algo aliviado de que ese imbécil no se haya pasado por mucho, pero eso no le quitaba la inmensa rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Robin tenía varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, uno en el hombro y algunos por las costillas.

-Z-Zoro yo… sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió que el peliverde la abrazo suavemente pero con prisa y noto que Zoro también estaba ¿sollozando?

-Robin, y-yo, yo ¡Lo siento! Dijo el peliverde rompiendo a llorar levemente.

-Zoro… Dijo la pelinegra sintiendo como en su hombro empezaban a caer lágrimas.

-¡Un maldito dia que no pude ir a vigilar a ese imbécil y te hace esto! ¿¡Qué clase de amigo soy!? Dijo el peliverde llorando.

-Zoro no es tu culpa. Dijo en sollozos, estaba a punto de romper a llorar, no por el dolor ni el que Spandam le haya hecho eso, sino porque Zoro estaba llorando, eso le rompía el corazón en trillones de pedazos ¡Trillones! Solo lo había visto llorar dos veces, un par de sollozos en el funeral de su amiga Kuina, y otro par de sollozos cuanto se enteró que su madre Olvia murió, pero nunca lo había visto llorar así y era algo obvio que nunca jamás lo quería ver llorar así jamás.

-¿¡Cómo no lo iba a hacer, yo me prometí que siempre de protegería, pero no pude, y mira lo que te han hecho!? Dijo Zoro llorando, mientras que Robin aún no se podía creer que Zoro se encontrara llorando así.

Robin rompió a llorar bajamente y le toco la cabeza a Zoro, tratando de tranquilizarlo, luego empezó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente, igual con su cabeza, se alivió un poco cuando el llanto de Zoro se detuvo.

-Zoro. Dijo mientras tenía el mentón arrecostado en el hombro del peliverde y aún seguía sollozando.

Zoro se separó levemente de Robin y la miro directo a los ojos, con sus ojos aun algo húmedos por las lágrimas, le empezó a secar los ojos a Robin dulcemente con sus pulgares y se acercó levemente a la cara de Robin y se detuvo cuando sus frentes se tocaron.

-No llores, por favor. Le dijo el peliverde a la morena con un tono de voz suave.

-Y tú tampoco lo hagas. Dijo al igual que el peliverde, empezar secarle las lágrimas a este.

Se empezaron a acercar levemente sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, estaban a milímetros de distancia, a punto de rozarse, pero Zoro hablo.

-Le partiré la cara en dos a ese idiota. Dijo separándose de Robin.

-Zoro espe- trato de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, el peliverde ya había empezado a correr, y noto como había empezado a llover también.

-Zoro espe- Nuevamente no pudo terminar cuando sintió un dolor en sus costillas por moverse tan bruscamente.

_Lo matare _se dijo el peliverde en sus pensamientos.

Y así es como Roronoa Zoro se dirigio a Enies Lobby por venganza.

_¡Lo matare!_

**¡Miles y Miles de perdones a todos mis lectores, pero créanme incluso a mí me dolió hacer a Zoro llorar + Hacer a Robin llorar + Herir a Robin de esa manera, pero espero que el próximo capítulo les ayude a sentirse mejor, ya que deberían saber lo que le espera a Spandam!**

**Pensé que el "se dirigió a Enies Lobby" seria cool asi que lo puse.**

**Como siempre, de parte de:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_


	10. Mi Querida amiga cap 2

Mi Querida Amiga/Parte 2

En las calles lluviosas de la ciudad Grand Line, solo se escuchaban las gotas cayendo fuertemente en el suelo y los truenos de la gran tormenta, las calles estaban vacías eran ya las 7:30 de la noche, ni siquiera con diez abrigos puestos y un paraguas extra grande nadie se atrevería a salir con semejante lluvia, pero se escuchaban pisadas, una tras otra sin parar, pisando la calle mojada, se podía escuchar como el agua salpicaba con cada pisada, en la acera, un chico de pelo verde se encontraba corriendo por las calles con una mirada de furia, afortunadamente las calles estaban vacías, porque cualquiera que lo vea hubiera muerto de un infarto por un susto, ese chico era la mismísima rabia en forma humana, tenía los ojos nublados y rojos, tal vez estaba llorando, se le marcaban algunas venas en la frente, el cuello y las manos ¿ya saben quién es? Roronoa Zoro el cual vestía con una chaqueta amarilla de manga corta, abierta dejando ver su musculoso torso, tenía unos pantalones de pinta militar de color verde oscuro y unas botas del mismo color.

-_Lo matare._ Se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Ya tenía unos quince minutos corriendo hacia el museo, sin parar, ni siquiera respiraba con dificultad, solo mantenía la boca cerrada con su furiosa mirada hacia adelante.

¿Era obvio porque lanzaba vapor por la nariz como un toro no?

Ese tipo llamado Sponda o lo que sea le había dado una paliza a la persona más importante para él, si la más importante, aunque este nunca lo había mencionado. Estaba su mejor amigo Luffy, La bruja usurera que la consideraba como una molesta hermana menor Nami, el chico miedoso al que siempre le salvaba el pellejo de bravucones Usopp, el cocinero pervertido Sanji, el que era como su mismísimo hijo Chopper, el que siempre lo ayudaba en malas situaciones y reparaba lo que él le pidiera Franky y su buen amigo Brook el cual era el que lo trataba con más respeto. Por supuesto había más gente como el hombre que consideraba como un padre Koshiro y los que él consideraba como sus hermanos Johnny y Yosaku y por supuesto, como olvidar a Kuina, su gran amiga y rival, la que fue como una hermana para él.

A pesar de tener a tantas personas maravillosas en su vida. _Si incluso el ero-cook. _Zoro jamás amo a alguien, el consideraba que el amor era solo para gente tonta. _Como el ero-cook._ ¿Pero porque tenía tanta rabia? Es verdad había golpeado a su amiga que había estado siempre hay por él, pero esto que sentía, era como si hubieran golpeado su corazón, él quería ver la cara de Sponda retorciéndose de dolor mientras le rompía cada hueso del cuerpo, quería tener su sangre en sus puños y quería tumbarle cada uno de sus dientes y hacer que se los trague. ¿Por qué?

Zoro volvió algo a la realidad cuando vio el museo a pocos metros de él, no iba a entrar por la puerta de al frente, se fue por el lado derecho del museo y vio 2 ventanas de las cuales se reflejaba luz, y ahí escucho su irritante risa. Y ahí sin dudarlo dos veces tomo impulso e hizo un salto casi inhumano del suelo hacia la ventana.

Zoro entro por la ventana rompiendo el cristal, puso sus brazos al frente de su cara para poder cubrírsela y junto algo las piernas hacia su estómago. Zoro alzo la cabeza y lo vio a él, a ese tipo, por fin había llegado el momento de oírlo gritar de dolor.

Spandam miraba sorprendido y por supuesto aterrorizado, él no era tonto sabía que él y Robin eran conocidos, pero no se atrevió a despedirla porque tenía que admitir que era buena en lo que hacía, y por supuesto para que no le rompieran la nariz.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aq-!? Spandam no puedo terminar ¿Por qué? Porque Zoro le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. _¿Cómo un puño podía doler tanto?_ Pensó él.

-¡Oye niño! ¿Qué crees que haces? Dijo una voz al frente de Zoro, este alzo la mirada y se encontró al frente de el a un hombre robusto con bigote, tenía pinta de capo de mafia o patrón, ¿pero que le interesaba?

Zoro corrió hacia el hombre robusto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula y luego en el estómago, el hombre cayo inconsciente después de escupir bastante saliva, gracias al puño de Zoro.

Zoro se giró hacia Spandam que seguía agarrándose la mejilla y se trataba de apoyar de su escritorio, Zoro camino hacia el a zancadas, lo agarro de pelo y lo estrello fuertemente contra el suelo. Zoro con su mano izquierda tomo el brazo de izquierdo de Spandam, puso su rodilla izquierda encima de su pecho y uso su pie derecho para pisar el brazo derecho de Spandam y evitar que se moviera, con su única mano libre, la derecha, empezó a golpear una y otra vez la cara de Spandam con furia mientras que este al parecer ya había empezado a llorar y ya empezaba a escupir sangre. Zoro seguía golpeando a Spandam y este ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero Zoro no se lo permitió.

Zoro giro su cabeza y vio una botella de whisky en el escritorio de Spandam, la tomo y le dio un ligero trago y la vacío toda en la cara de Spandam, el cual había despertado un poco. Luego de eso Zoro agarro la boca de la botella fuertemente y golpeo con el trasero de la botella el estómago de Spandam, este grito de dolor. Zoro agarro de la camisa a Spandam y lo puso de pie, luego lo lanzo de cara contra la pared, Zoro rápidamente se puso detrás de él y empezó a golpear las costillas y la espalda de este.

Zoro gruñía y Spandam más o menos balbuceaba algo que no se entendía gracias a que su voz sonaba cortada por el llanto, la sangre en su boca, su dolor de mandíbula y mejillas y por supuesto, por los fuertes golpes del peliverde que parecían martillazos. _"Detente"_ era más o menos lo que se entendía de la boca de Spandam. Zoro termino de golpear la espalda y costillas de Spandam con un fuerte golpe en la espalda, Spandam chillo, definitivamente a cualquiera le hubiera dado lastima el oír a Spandam lloriquear como un pobre niño, pero para su desgracia, el que le estaba volviendo la cara una papa deforme era Roronoa Zoro, a él no le importaba eso, creo que incluso lo disfrutaba.

Zoro vio un estante de libros cerca de donde estaban, Zoro tomo de la camisa y el cabello a Spandam, pero antes de que llegara, vio la ventana que había visto al lado de la cual por donde había entrado, Zoro no se lo pensó dos veces, tomo de la mejilla fuertemente a Spandam, mientras que con la otra agarraba su cabello y estrello la cara de este en la ventana, si nunca había tenido una relación amorosa, tal vez ahora ni le permitirían andar en la calle sin una bolsa tapándole la cabeza, los pequeños vidrios se le incrustaron en la cara y se retorció nuevamente de dolor.

Zoro nuevamente agarro de la camisa a Spandam y lo tiro hacia la repisa, esta se tambaleo fuertemente y algunos libros cayeron encima de él. Spandam se alivió un poco al ver que la repisa dejo de tambalearse y que no le caería encima, pero ese alivio desapareció cuando vio a Zoro a un lado de la repisa, poniendo sus manos en ella y listo para tirarla sobre él. Spandam trato de correr, pero resbalo y se terminó arrastrando, la repisa no le aplasto las costillas pero si atrapo su pie, el dolor fue bastante grande, nuevamente chillo de dolor cuando sintió el gran dolor de su pie.

-Detente, por- por favor. Dijo Spandam, con la poca voz que le quedaba, entre sollozos, sangre en la boca y lágrimas.

Spandam sintió un alivio cuando vio como el peliverde levanto la repisa dejando que pueda sacar su pie de debajo de ella, Zoro lo tomo por debajo de las axilas y lo alzo como si fuera un bebe poniéndolo de pie, luego puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo trato de mantenerlo de pie, Spandam logro ponerse de pie por si solo ¿esa bestia había parado? No.

Spandam se sintió como un idiota, el peliverde tan solo lo ponía de pie para darle otro golpe, pero no fue uno normal, sonó estruendoso y sintió como su mandíbula se salía de su lugar.

¡Bam! Justo así sonó el gran golpe del peliverde. Spandam estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, pero Zoro lo detuvo, le agarro la pierna izquierda y la camisa, y lo alzo por arriba de él. Zoro camino un par de pasos y se detuvo al frente del escritorio de Spandam con Spandam levantado, el peliverde soltó un gruñido y estrello fuertemente a Spandam contra el escritorio, partiéndolo en dos.

Spandam estaba tumbado, en medio del escritorio partido en dos, con la boca abierta y la cara ensangrentada, algunos pensarían que estaba muerto, pero se podía notar que su pecho subía de arriba hacia abajo lentamente.

El peliverde no sabía qué hacer, ¿continuaba o se iba? Abandono sus pensamientos cuando sintió la gran puerta que era la salida de al parecer la oficina de Spandam abrirse.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!? Dijo un tipo entrando en la oficina. Tenía una gran nariz cuadrada y larga, ojos redondos y negros y su cabello era de color anaranjado.

Zoro sabía quién era, Kaku, el policía del museo, siempre le echaba el ojo y Robin le decía una y otra vez que no se metiera con él porque era alguien peligroso para ser un policía de museo, pero él también lo era.

Zoro no dijo nada y se empezó a acercarse a Kaku a zancadas, trato de golpearlo en la cara pero este lo esquivo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Zoro escupió saliva y reacciono, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Kaku.

Zoro y Kaku empezaron a intercambiar puños y patadas, Kaku peleaba con algún tipo de arte marcial, mientras que Zoro no parecía que pelear con ningún estilo pero aun así le estaba haciendo pelea a un policía entrenado.

Zoro no estaba esquivando ni bloqueando pero Kaku si, para sorprenderlo Kaku lanzo un puño a la cara del peliverde este lo detuvo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de otro en la costilla con su otro brazo. Kaku aun sorprendido, no podía creer que un adolescente estaba a punto de noquearlo, pero aun así, tomo un paralizador eléctrico de su bolsillo y electrocuto al peliverde, este grito, mientras Kaku sorprendido vio como el peliverde logro mover su brazo y tomo su muñeca quitando el paralizador de su estómago, seguido le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandibula- seguido de uno en la costilla, otro en el estómago y para terminar, Zoro agarro la muñeca de Kaku, el cual se tambaleaba hacia atrás, lo jalo fuertemente y con el codo de su otro brazo le dio un enorme codazo en la mandíbula, noqueándolo. Zoro estaba listo para abandonar el edificio, la verdad la tuvo más difícil de lo que pensaba, sus puños se le estaban poniendo morados por la cantidad de golpes que repartio y había recibido duros golpes del policía y sin olvidar que había sido electrocutado. Zoro suspiro y empezó a caminar fuera de la oficina pero…

-No escaparas. Dijo una voz atrás de él.

Zoro se giró y vio al tipo robusto atrás, tenía un teléfono en la mano y se encontraba arre costado contra la pared.

-Mientras golpeabas a Spandam y a su guardaespaldas, llame a la policía, ya deberían estar aquí.

Zoro se puso algo nervioso, pero por afuera mostro tranquilidad, se acercó hacia el tipo robusto listo para golpearlo, pero oyó una voz atrás de él.

-¡Detente hay muchacho! Dijo una voz atrás del peliverde.

Zoro volteo y vio a dos hombres vestidos de policía que se encontraban apuntándolo con un arma. Zoro maldijo y alzo las manos rindiéndose.

-Bien, espósalo. Dijo una de los policías.

¡BLAM! Escucho el peliverde atrás y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió algo golpearlo la espalda cerca de la cintura, a pesar de que al instante cayo inconsciente, el dolor fue inmenso. Le habían disparado.

-Maldito Sponda. Logro decir el peliverde antes de caer al suelo.

Mientras que el policia que había sacado las esposas para esposar a Zoro miraba sorprendido la escena alzo la vista y vio a Spandam con un arma en las manos, arrodillado atrás de un escritorio partido en dos.

¡BLAM! Nuevamente se escuchó otro disparo, lo único que escucho el policía que iba a esposar a Zoro era el grito de Spandam y el disparo que había sonado atrás de él, vio como salió sangre volando de la mano de Spandam y se giró y vio a su compañero con el arma apuntando hacia donde estaba Spandam.

Nuevamente se giró hacia a Zoro, pero escucho otro fuerte sonido, no era un disparo, era la ¿voz de una chica?

-¡Zoro! Los dos policías se giraron y vieron a una chica correr hacia el peliverde inconsciente, miraron sorprendidos la escena hasta que el policía de las esposas reacciono y se acercó corriendo hacia la chica que se encontraba sosteniendo al peliverde inconsciente entre brazos repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez llorando y sollozando.

-En otro lado—

Robin como podía se encontraba caminado hacia el museo, no podía creer que Zoro se haya puesto tan molesto así, o más bien que hubiera llorado por ella, preocupada de que le pudiera pasar algo a Zoro, caminaba como podía hacia el museo.

Robin por fin llego al museo y miro hacia un lado y vio las dos ventanas de la oficina de Spandam rotas.

-Zoro. Se susurró a sí misma.

Luego vio un carro de policía estacionado en la entrada. Robin entro al museo y acelero el paso, logro llegar a la oficina de Spandam y escucho un disparo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escucho otro disparo y cuando se entró a la oficina y vio a dos policías al frente de ella, un hombre robusto a un lado de la pared, a Spandam retorciéndose de dolor en el fondo y el…

-¡Zoro! Los dos policías se giraron y vieron a una chica correr hacia el peliverde inconsciente, miraron sorprendidos la escena hasta que el policía de las esposas reacciono y se acercó corriendo hacia la chica que se encontraba sosteniendo al peliverde inconsciente entre brazos repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez llorando y sollozando.

-Oye tú. Dijo el policia. ¡Oye!

Robin reacciono y se giró hacia el policía aun llorando.

-¿Sabes algo sobre lo que paso aquí? ¿Conoces a este chico?

Robin asintió.

-E-él es m-mi amigo Zoro. Dijo aun sollozando.

-Bien, al parecer la bala no ha dado en ningún lugar vital, pero necesitamos llamar a una ambulancia, su vida aun corre peligro. Dijo el policía tocando el hombro de la chica.

-¿S-su vida? Dijo Robin entre lágrimas.

-Ya me encargue de la ambulancia. Dijo el otro policía.

-Bien necesito que me expliques que sucedió aquí ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Robin. Dijo la ojiazul mirando a un Zoro inconsciente mientras trataba de parar la sangre que corría de su herida.

-Bien señorita Robin, no se preocupe. Dijo el policía poniéndose de pie.

Luego de que la ambulancia llegara, se llevara a Zoro, Spandam fue atendido por otros paramédicos en la estación de policía junto al hombre robusto y a Kaku. Robin fue llevada al hospital por los policías y ahí se mantuvo en la sala de espera, explicándole a los policías lo sucedido, el por qué Zoro había atacado tan violentamente a Spandam.

-Bien, ese tipo pagara por lo que hizo, en cuanto a tu amigo… Dijo uno de los policas bajando la cabeza.

Robin se sintió nerviosa, ¿qué le iba a pasar a Zoro? No era el malo de la situacion, pero agredió a Spandam violentamente.

-A él no le sucederá nada. Dijo una voz tras los policías.

Los policías se giraron y quedaron sorprendidos ese, ese era…

-¿Kuzan-san? Pregunto la ojiazul antes que los policías reaccionaran.

-¿¡Aokiji!? Dijeron los policías a la vez sorprendidos.

-Bien Robin, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de esto. Le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Robin se alivió por completo, podía confiar en Aokiji, era respetado por todos los policías de la ciudad, por sus increíbles casos resueltos, él podía arreglarlo.

Luego de unas horas, Aokiji le dijo que Zoro no pagaría por nada. Sus amigos empezaron a llegar y el maestro de Zoro junto a sus otros dos amigos llegaron preocupados.

-Señor Koshiro. Dijo una enfermera acercándose a él.

-Sí, ese soy yo, ¿Cómo esta Zoro? Pregunto el señor preocupado mientras se ponía de pie en su asiento.

-No se preocupe, él está bien, llego justo a tiempo al hospital. Dijo la enfermera dando una sonrisa.

Todos saltaron, rieron y lloraron de felicidad, Zoro estaba bien.

-Y cuando lo podemos visitar. Dijo la ojiazul.

-Por ahora necesita descansar así que mañana temprano podrá visitarlo. Dijo la enfermera.

-Ahora si me disculpan. Dijo la enfermera retirándose.

Robin no pudo evitar llorar otra vez, esta vez de felicidad. Zoro estaba bien, no del todo pero vivo, aun podía tener una vida junto a él.

-Día siguiente-

Zoro empezó a abrir los ojos, sintió un gran dolor en su cintura y gruño un poco, luego sintió unas gotas cayendo en la cara y empezó a escuchar sollozos.

Zoro abrió los ojos y vio a una Robin sonriendo y llorando a la vez.

-¿R-Robin? Dijo Zoro acabado de despertar.

-¡Zoro! Dijo la pelinegra abalanzándose sobre él.

-¿Qué paso? Dijo el peliverde recibiendo el abrazo de la ojiazul.

-Eh estado tan preocupada por ti, todo el mundo lo a estado, Luffy, Nami, incluso Sanji, todos de vinieron a visitar. Dijo Robin sollozando.

-Espera ¿qué paso? Lo único que recuerdo es que le estaba tumbando los dientes a Sponda y luego escuche un disparo y ¿me dispararon? Dijo el peliverde tocándose la cabeza.

-Sí, pero estas bien. Dijo apretando el abrazo.

-Y que paso con Sponda, el gordo y el narizón. Dijo el peliverde.

-Spandam fue condenado a diez años de prisión. Dijo separándose del peliverde.

-¿Diez años?

-Si por, ya sabes…

-Agredirte. Dijo el peliverde con voz fría.

-Sí, por mantener negocios de drogas con Wapol.

-¿Wapol? Pregunto el peliverde.

-Si era un político corrupto que pasaba drogas.

-Ah.

-Bueno y por, intento de homicidio.

-Claro.

-Y bueno Wapol fue condenado a cadena perpetua, por tener un gran cartel de drogas y asesinatos en masa, se rumoreaba que era caníbal también.

-De acuerdo… Dijo sorprendiéndose un poco. ¿Y el narizón?

-¿El? Fue condenado a cinco años de cárcel.

-Bien

-Zoro. Le susurró al oído al peliverde.

-¿Si?

-Gracias y lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes por qué?

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste, yo soy más importante que mi trabajo.

-Es obvio, gracias por comprenderlo. Dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

-Y gracias por romperle la cara a Spandam por mí.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que dirías eso. Dijo riendo.

Robin rio también y volvió a abrazar al peliverde, este también la abrazo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por ser el mejor amigo del mundo Zoro, te-te quiero. Le dijo Robin al oído.

Zoro se sorprendió por las palabras de la ojiazul, se sonrojo algo, pero sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte.

-Sí, yo también te quiero, mi querida amiga.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Nico Robin y Roronoa Zoro

Dijeron que se querían.

_¿Te decepciono que no dijera "Te amo"?_

_¡Cierra el pico!_

_Fufufufu_

**Muchas gracias a mis lectores, como siempre dejen su review, espero que les haya gustado la paliza a Sponda, aunque termino disparándole a Zoro ): Muchas gracias ****neko alessa**** por tu review, me hizo feliz :D**

**Como siempre de parte de:**

**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**


	11. Cumpleaños

Cumpleaños

Ya habían pasado unos nueve meses desde el incidente, todos los del grupo pasaron a tercer año de preparatoria, durante ese tiempo Zoro y Nami cumplieron 16 y Chopper cumplió 15, se encontraban en Febrero. Como acabo de escribir, todos pasaron a tercer año, algunos rozando y otros con tranquilidad. Luffy pasó con un promedio final de 6.0, Zoro de 6.2, Nami de 9.6, Usopp de 7.0, Sanji de 8.7, Chopper de 9.5, Robin de 9.8, Franky de 6.4 y Brook de 7.3.

Ya era el último año de preparatorio, aunque aún no se preocupaban por eso, era Febrero 5… ¿¡Febrero 5!?

Eso quiere decir que mañana…..

-Dios. Dijo un peliverde recostado en su cama.- ¿Qué se supone que deba regalarle?

Bien, tal vez algunos no lo comprenden, pero el cumpleaños de nuestra queridísima ojiazul es el 6 de Febrero, ósea mañana.

-_Huh, esa maldita mujer, quiere jugar conmigo, no me contesta las llamadas, ¿quiere que adivine o qué? _Se dijo en sus pensamientos, lo cual era verdad, llamo unas siete u ocho veces a Robin hoy y ella no contestaba.

-_Piensa, Piensa, ¿Qué querría?_ Zoro empezó a tratar de recordar si Robin le había dicho que quería algo o algo por el estilo.

-¡Ah! El peliverde se levantó de la cama recordando ese momento.

_Flashback_

_-Hey mujer. Dijo Zoro._

_La chica que se encontraba al lado de él, muchos saben quién es ¿no? Pues Robin._

_-¡Robin! Grito el peliverde empezando a molestarse._

_-¡Ah! ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Dijo exaltándose._

_-Hace unos 3 minutos que llevo diciendo Robin y no respondías._

_-¿Enserio? Lo siento, ¿entonces?_

_-¿Entonces qué?_

_-¿Para qué me llamabas?_

_-Para nada solo vi que estabas perdida en tus pensamientos y bueno… ¿En qué pensabas._

_-No es nada._

_-Vamos dímelo._

_-No, enserio no es nada._

_-Dilo._

_-No._

_-Escúpelo._

_-No._

_-Te córtate en trocitos si no lo haces._

_-¿Con que? No tienes ni siquiera una espada de bambú._

_-Tch, ¡solo dilo y ya!_

_-Bien, solo es un libro que quería._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Rainbow Mist I._

_-Ah, de acuerdo._

_-¿Qué, me lo compraras?_

_-Nop_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Rainbow Mist. Zoro sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.-Muchas gracias cerebro, bien supongo que iré a comprarlo ya. Diciendo esto, se vistió con una camisa blanca con rayas rojas y su típico pantalón verde oscuro, con botas del mismo color.

-Bien supongo que es hora de irme. Salió de su habitación y bajo por las escaleras, fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso de sake e irse, de repente escucho unos pasos.

-¿Zoro? Dijo una voz detrás de él. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Uh. Se giró y vio a. -Koshiro-sensei, solo quería un vaso de sake y espere ¿a estas horas? Dijo con curiosidad.

-Zoro, son las dos de la mañana. Dijo señalándole el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, son las siete y algo, no puede ser ¿me quede pensando todo este tiempo? Dijo pelando los ojos asombrándose de que haya pensado todo este tiempo pensando en el regalo de Robin…..Demonios.

-¿Pensando en qué? Abrio la boca nuevamente para hablar pero se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla en forma pensativa.-Ahora que lo pienso, mañana es el cumpleaños de Robin-san, y además que haces parado a estas horas de la noche, no me digas que…

-¡No, no, no, no es lo que piensa, no me quede pensando siete horas en que podría regalarle a Robin de cumpleaños! Dijo negando con las manos, mientras se ruborizaba.

-Iba a decir que si estabas robando el sake de mañana, pero vaya, ya me diste la razón. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eh? El tono rojizo de las mejillas de Zoro aumento y le cubrió hasta las orejas.-¡Lo que sea, ya mañana iré a comprar el regalo! Diciendo esto se fue a dormir, quitándose la ropa mientras que el señor Koshiro tan solo sonreía.

-Dia siguiente-

En la cama se encontraba Zoro, se estaba empezando a estirar y bostezaba.

-Ah, tengo que ir a comprar el regalo de Robin. Se dijo a si mismo aun adormilado.

De repente se sento en el borde de la cama y miro el despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama viendo que eran las cinco…. PM.

-Eh, tan solo dormí tres horas. Dijo rascándose la cabeza.-Espera ¿no es raro que amanezca a las cinco de la mañana? Dijo volteando a ver a la ventana nuevamente y luego volteo a ver al despertador de nuevo.- ¿Las cinco Y media PM? No me hagas reír, estúpido despertador. Dijo con voz tranquila y cara molesta, pero su cara fue cambiando lentamente a una cara de sorpresa.

-¡Qué demonios! Diciendo esto salio tendido a la sala de la casa.- ¡Koshiro-sensei! ¡Sensei!

-Oh, Zoro-aniki. Dijeron Johnny y Yosaku los cuales se encontraban viendo televisión en la sala.

-¿Y Koshiro-sensei?

-Salió temprano. Dijeron los dos chicos al unisono.

-¿Qué hora es? Dijo Zoro empezando a desesperarse, y mirando hacia todos lados.

Johnny se llevó su mano al frente de su cara, ya que tenía un reloj de pulsera, lo vio por un segundo y volvió a virar donde Zoro.

-Las cinco y treinta y seis PM, vaya pero sin duda estoy sorprendido, dormir quince horas, solo tú puedes hacer eso, te admiro aniki. Dijo Yosaku, mientras que Johnny asentía.

-¡No puede ser! Diciendo esto subio a su habitación y en unos 13 segundos bajo abrochándose el pantalón.-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-¿Qué sucede aniki? Dijo Johnny.

-No es nada, me voy un rato.

-Aniki.

-¿¡Que!?

-Tienes las botas aleves. Dijo señalando a sus pies, en las cuales su bota izquierda estaba en el derecho y en su bota derecha el izquierdo.

-¡Demonios! Dijo tirándose al piso de trasero y poniéndose las botas como son.

-Bueno ya me voy. Dijo parándose del suelo. ¡Woah! Dijo cayéndose al suelo de cara.

-Aniki, te amarraste los cordones de las botas juntos. Dijo Yosaku.

-¡Ya lo sabía! Dijo desanudando los cordones y anudándolos de forma correcta.

-¿No vas a desayunar? Dijo Johnny.

-¡No, adiós! Dijo Zoro poniéndose en marcha a la ciudad.

-Minutos después-

-_No lo puedo creer, quince horas, ¿tenía que dormir tanto? Para este tipo de momentos es que guardo tantas energías, Tch, maldito cerebro._ Se dijo el peliverde a sus adentros.

Paso un tiempo y Zoro llego a la ciudad, era ya las seis de la tarde, recibió un mensaje de Nami diciendo que donde estaba, el tan solo respondió diciendo que llegaría pronto.

Zoro paso de tienda en tienda, buscando el libro Rainbow Mist, por cierto se preguntaran si tiene dinero, pues sí. Zoro gano la competencia de la sub-16 de kendo y se ganó un premio de cincuenta millones de berries, más todo el dinero que había ahorrado. Como dije paso de tienda en tienda y no encontró el libro, decidio que tenía que ir al Shin Sekai, la otra parte de la ciudad, tomo un bus hacia la ciudad.

-Bien, veamos si esta por aquí. Dijo empezando a caminar por la otra mitad de la ciudad.

Zoro nuevamente paso de tienda en tienda, sin encontrar nada, tomo taxis para que lo llevaran a una tienda nueva, autobuses, después de todo la ciudad era enorme.

-Ah, bien espero que este aquí, te lo ruego gran Gan Fall, sé que nunca eh hecho una plegaria y ni siquiera creo en ti, pero se real por este momento. Se susurró a sí mismo.

-Bienvenido joven. Lo recibió un señor de unos 40 años en la tienda de libros.

-Muy buenas, me gustaría saber si tiene el libro Rainbow Mist I. Dijo Zoro poniéndose al frente del señor.

-Oh si claro, creo que me queda uno. Dijo poniéndose a buscar en unas cajas de atrás.

Zoro no pude evitar sonreír.

-Bien aquí tiene joven. Dijo entregándole el libro.- Muy buen gusto por cierto, serían unos treinta millones de berries.

-Qué alto, bueno no importa, por fin lo tengo, ah y no es para mí, es para el cumpleaños de una amiga. Dijo sonriendo y entregándole el dinero.

-Vaya los chicos de ahora, le gustan las fiestas a **estas horas**.

Zoro abrió los ojos como nunca y esa palabra le hizo sentir un mal presentimiento.

-Señor, perdone pero ¿Qué hora es? Dijo Zoro señalando el reloj de pulsera.

-Las once, tienes suerte de que hoy no cerré a la hora de siempre joven.

Eso es lo que pasa por no llevar un reloj de pulsera.

-M-muchas gracias señor, pero me tengo que ir. Dijo empezando a correr.

-Bien, adiós, ¿Qué le pasara?

Zoro trato de tomar un autobús pero no tenía suficiente dinero para un viaje directo a la otra parte de la ciudad ni múltiples viajes, había gastado demasiado en los otros autobuses.

-Demonios. Zoro empezó a desesperarse y miro alrededor y vio una bicicleta toda dañada y destrozada en una esquina.

-Mejor que nada. Dijo corriendo hacia la bicicleta.

-Bien, por lo menos tiene los neumáticos en buen estado. Dijo montándose a la bici.

-Bien, por estos momentos eh estado entrenando todo mi cuerpo hasta sangrar. Dijo empezando a pedalear.

Zoro pedaleo como nunca antes, las piernas le dolían, pero tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer que sentir dolor de sus piernas.

-Tres horas después-

Hay estaba, enfrente de su casa, pero no podía dar la cara luego de perderse su fiesta de cumpleaños, ni mucho menos oliendo a cerdo después de sudar tanto.

-_Rayos, ni siquiera le deje un mensaje, que clase de amigo soy._ Diciendo esto, Zoro saco su celular.-_Tch, porque no lo use para ver la hora._ Lo abrió y vio que eran las dos de la mañana._-Malditas sean las dos de la mañana y el dios del tiempo._ Diciéndose eso con la cabeza baja, camino a su casa.

-Día siguiente-

Zoro se encontraba caminando, con algo en una bolsa, tenía su conjunto de suéter blanco y pantalones y botas verde oscuras. De repente se detuvo al frente de ese lugar.

-Hah, es ahora o nunca. Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la casa de Robin.

Zoro golpeo la puerta tres veces y la puerta se abrió lentamente, y su corazón se aceleró por el nerviosismo.

-R-Robin.

-Zoro. Dijo con sorpresa.

-Robin yo…

-¿Qué sucede?

Zoro no pudo evitar molestarse.

-Como que, que sucede, ayer no asistí a tu cumpleaños, al cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, al cumpleaños de mi amiga de la infancia y sé que debes estar molesta y enserio Robin, créeme, tengo una buena razón, así que por favor.

-Zoro, ya sé que tienes una buena razón y no estoy molesta. Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Bien, no está molesta, pero yo estoy molesto conmigo.

-Zoro…

-Así que por favor. Zoro trago saliva.-Ten esto. Dijo sacando el regalo de la bolsa que tenía.

-Zoro esto es…

-Feliz cumpleaños Nico Robin, gracias por ser la mejor amiga del mundo.

Robin tomo el libro entre manos y lo miro fijamente, sonriendo, alzo la vista hacia Zoro el cual estaba sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si quieres abofetearme tienes todo el derecho. Dijo volteando a verla.

Robin solo rio.

-Bien, prepara tu mejilla para esto. Dijo sonriendo.

-Ugh. Zoro cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero…

Zoro abrió los ojos de repente al sentir unos labios presionarse contra su mejilla.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Agradecerte.

-¡Pensé que me ibas a abofetear, dijiste que preparara mi mejilla!

-Dije que prepararas tu mejilla. Dijo abrazandolo.-Muchas gracias Zoro.

Zoro se sonrojo, pero no hizo nada para detener a su queridísima amiga.

-Maldita mujer. Susurro

Y asi fue como Roronoa Zoro le dio su regalo de cumpleaños 17 a Nico Robin

_Tarde Fufufu_

_¿Quieres callarte?_

_**Muchas gracias mis lectores, dejare esto aquí tan solo para decirles que las cosas están por ponerse muuuuuy rosas en la historia. Por cierto neko alessa no me dejaste review! Como siempre de parte de:**_

Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri


	12. San Valentin

San Valentín

Pasaron exactamente 8 días desde el cumpleaños de Robin, esta no dejo todos los días de agradecerle a Zoro por el libro Rainbow Mist I. Y bueno hoy nos encontramos en Febrero 14… y si ya sé que es San Valentín, bueno prosigamos con la historia de nuestros tortolitos.

Roronoa Zoro se encontraba debajo de un árbol en el parque, sudando como una fuente ¿Por qué? Nervios. Si nervios y esos nervios se deben a una persona que se los hace sentir muy a menudo. Nico Robin.

Su bella amiga de la infancia, ella es simplemente genial, es inteligente, amable, bonita, tierna y muy pocas veces infantil. Siempre estuvo para el en todo.

Como mencione antes, hoy era San Valentín y hoy Roronoa Zoro le daría su primer regalo de San Valentin a Nico Robin.

Y no son chocolates, sino un _secreto_, normalmente Robin le regalaba una botella de sake, ya que después de todo Zoro odia el chocolate, según él es demasiado dulce y bueno, Zoro simplemente le invitaba un café en el Día Blanco, pero eso es ya otra historia.

Zoro había llamado a Robin por teléfono diciendo que se reunieran en el parque donde siempre pasaban tiempo juntos.

-_¿Qué le debería decir, que palabras escoger y bueno espero que le guste? ¿y si se burla? No ella es demasiado educada, bueno tan solo tengo que dárselo y ya ¿así de fácil no?_ Se dijo Zoro para sus adentros. Estaba vestido con una suéter morado, con un círculo blanco en el centro y una estrella de color rojo dentro de este, llevaba unos chándales de color rojo y un par de chancletas.

-Zoro. Se escuchó una voz detrás del árbol de se encontraba arrecostado.

-¿Uh? El peliverde se giró y se encontró a nada más y nada menos que Robin.- ¡Oh! ¡Eh! ¡Robin! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Zoro hace unos diez minutos me llamaste diciendo que viniera. Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo. Llevaba puesta una blusa celeste y una falda bastante corta de color blanco, unas sandalias y en su hombro su mochila rosa.

-Oh si cierto. Dijo el peliverde bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Y bueno…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Para que me llamaste. Dijo nuevamente sonriendo y soltando su típica risilla.

-Oh si bueno, sabes que hoy es San Valentín y…

-Es cierto, Feliz Día de San Valentín Zoro. De repente de su bolso saco una botella de…

-¿Sake?

La ojiazul asintió.

-Oh, bueno, gracias…

-Bueno y en fin hoy es San Valentín ¿y? La pelinegra sonrió, no podía evitar sentirse curiosa.

-Bueno eh, ya sabes, siempre me regalas una botella de sake en San Valentín y en El Día Blanco solo te invito un café así que yo… bueno… Dijo el peliverde mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Y? La pelinegra se acercó un paso hacia el peliverde.

-Yo… Los nervios del peliverde aumentaron cuando la pelinegra se acercó hacia el mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con esos hermosos zafiros.

-_Bah al demonio, ¿solo tienes que dárselo no?_ Se dijo el peliverde para sus adentros.

-Que-quería darte esto. Zoro se llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chándal y saco un hermoso colgante plateado en forma de corazón al parecer partido por la mitad.-No me malinterpretes, no había otro modelo así que compre este. Dijo en voz baja mientras un lindo color rojizo se teñía en sus mejillas.

-Zoro... Emm… Bueno… no importa. La ojiazul desvió la mirada cuando sintió como sus mejillas se encendían ¿Por qué?

Zoro extendió la mano donde tenía el colgante mientras desviaba la mirada y Robin también extendió levemente la mano para poder tenerlo.

-Es hermoso. Dijo mientras miraba el colgante luego de ponérselo pero algo despertó su curiosidad.- ¿Por qué esta partido por la mitad?

-Ah, sí. El peliverde se llevó su mano al pecho y saco otro colgante, al parecer la mitad del otro.-Yo tendré la otra mitad.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Dijo la pelinegra mientras reía.

-Tch, cállate, bueno emmm… mira de cerca tu colgante. Dijo señalándolo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Solo míralo.

La morena miro de cerca el colgante hasta que noto…

-Oh, tiene escrito Ro ¿Ro de Robin?

-Exacto, ahora mira la parte de atrás.

La ojiazul giro el colgante.

-Dice Bin ¿Bin de Robin?

-Uhum, ahora mira el mio. Dio mientras se acercaba a ella y le mostraba su colgante.

-Zo. Dijo mientras veía la parte de al frente del colgante. Y en la parte de atrás. El peliverde giro el colgante. Ro ¿De Zoro?

-Exacto ahora por si no te has dado cuenta, si juntas las primeras dos letras de nuestros nombres, sale…

-Zoro, valla no me había dado cuenta.

-Y si juntas las dos últimas letras de nuestros nombres, bueno en tu caso tres, sale…

-Robin, vaya ahora si estoy impresionada, pero, entonces…

-Si unes los colgantes. Zoro se acercó a la pelinegra con una sonrisa torcida.-¿Qué pasaría? Zoro tomo el colgante de Robin el cual colgaba de su cuello y se acercó a ella a la vez que unía los dos colgantes.

-En la parte de adelante Zoro y atrás Robin. Dijo la chica aun sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?

-Creo que Robin adelante hubiera quedado mejor sinceramente. Dijo riendo.

-Tch, cállate. Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Muchas gracias. Dijo mientras abrazaba dulcemente a Zoro.

-Ro-Robin. Dijo el peliverde mientras ese lindo tono rojizo volvía y cubría sus mejillas.

-¿Si?

-Muévete, la gente pensara que…

-¿Somos pareja? Eso no me importaría.

-Por favor. Dijo empezando a empujarla suavemente.

-Nun-ca.

-Vamos, rápido. Dijo zarandeándola.

-No Zoro, déjame estar un rato más así. Dijo con voz infantil mientras ponía todo su peso en el abrazo.

-¡Oye espera! Dijo esto último antes de caer al piso con su queridísima amiga encima.

-Oh, lo siento… Dijo mientras se sentaba en el abdomen del espadachín y apoyaba sus manos en su torso riendo. _¿Qué?_

-¿Pero qué diablos te pa..? Dijo abriendo los ojos y…

-Sa… El rostro del peliverde nuevamente se tiño de rojo, esta vez hasta las orejas.

La ojiazul estaba hecha piedra, estaba ahí debajo de ella como si…_ No, no terminare esa frase._

Podía sentir el duro torso del peliverde debajo de sus manos y la manera en que su corazón latía a millón.

-Robin. El peliverde levanto el cuerpo quedándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de su amiga…

-Zoro ¿Qué? La cara de la morena estaba roja a más no poder ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Yo… y sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse a la cara de esta.

-¡Oh mira, mira, esos dos se van a besar!

-¡Son novios! La voz rio.-¡Que tontos!

El peliverde pasmado y sin poder creerlo lentamente ser giro hacia esas voces, las cuales provenían de dos niños, después de todo se encontraban en un parque. Nuevamente giro la cabeza, esta vez hacia Robin la cual se había levantado de su regazo.

-Robin. Dijo sorprendido. _¿Sorprendido porque?_

-Bueno Zoro, yo ya me voy. Dijo mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Robin ¿Qué…?

-Muchas gracias por el regalo y bueno…. Dijo la chica.

-Emm… Si adiós.

-Nos vemos después. Dijo la chica mientras empezaba a caminar.

-¿Pero qué carajos? Se dijo el peliverde.

-_¿Qué demonios fue eso yo casi…? _El peliverde sacudió la cabeza.-Bueno supongo que me iré, espera ¿y el sake?

-¡No puedo abrirlo! Se escuchó tan voz atrás del peliverde, este se giró y vio a los dos niños de antes tratando de abrir la botella de sake.

-¡Oye espera niño ese es mi sake! Dijo empezando a corretearlos por todo el parque.

Y así es como Roronoa Zoro le dio

Su primer regalo San Valentín a Nico Robin

_Creo que hubiera sido más romántico que me hubieras puesto el colgante tú._

_Es verdad ¿espera que?_

_Fufufufu_

**Bueno ese es el capítulo, bastante rosa ¿o qué? Bueno, buena noticia, arreglaron mi computadora, ¡ahora subiré capítulos mucho más seguido! ¿No es genial? De paso pido disculpas por demorarme tanto con el Cap, la verdad fui al internet la semana pasado y podía subirlo, solo que no me sentí inspirado y bah. Bueno nuevamente dejo el anuncio de que la serie se pondrá Rosa y Yogurt y ya saben a lo que me refiero. La verdad pienso subir otra historia, pero no sé si terminar esta primero o no sé. Solo una pista sobre ella MMMM… mejor dos. **_**Robar y Bancos**_**. Jejeje soy algo fan de eso, aunque no es que quiera hacerlo (Mucho GTA y películas de acción) Como siempre de parte de su Onii-Sama:**

Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri


	13. ¿¡Qué yo que?

¿¡Qué yo que!?

Algo estaba raro, muy, muy raro…

Después de la escenita en el parque Zoro y Robin no se contactaron mucho, normalmente durante las vacaciones salían a dar paseos por el parque o a visitar a Monet en Biscuit o ese tipo de cosas. Durante lo que quedo de vacaciones se hablaron tan solo unas dos veces y ya habían iniciado las clases ya llevaban unas dos semanas dando clases y no se hablaban como antes. Por supuesto esto no es porque se caen mal ahora ni mucho menos se odian.

No sabían qué diablos les pasaba cuando pensaban en el otro. No diré nada más.

Si se hablaban, una que otra platica y comentarios y ya saben, pero como antes no, ya no veías a Robin acariciar el pelo de Zoro o a Zoro durmiendo junto a ella, ni a Robin molestando a Zoro ni nada del estilo que hacían antes.

Ahora eran el uno con el otro no se…

_Tímidos._

Robin caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula. Abrió la puerta y se estrelló contra cierto peliverde haciendo que el libro que llevaba en sus brazos cayera.

-Eh, fíjate por don… ¿R-Robin? Dijo el peliverde pasando de un tono molesto a uno sorprendido.

-Ah Zoro, lo siento debí fijarme. Dijo igual que sorprendida que el peliverde.

_¿Sorprendidos?_

-Ah, tiraste tu libro por mi culpa yo lo recojo. Dijo el peliverde agachándose.

-No, no te preocupes yo lo ha… Dijo agachándose para recoger el libro antes que Zoro y…

Sus frentes se tocaron.

Al instante sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y se separaron mirándose el uno al otro con sorpresa mientras que ese lindo tono rojo en sus mejillas pasaba a cubrir su nariz y sus orejas.

-Ah, lo-lo siento. Dijo un nervioso Roronoa Zoro.

-No es nada. Dijo una igual nerviosa Robin.

_Nerviosos._

Robin tomo el libro y se dirigió fuera del aula. _¿Olvido que tenían clases? _Mientras que Zoro se quedó parado en el mismo lugar completamente pasmado.

Por supuesto esta escenita no pasó desapercibida por cierta pelinaranja que sonreía con malicia.

-Tiempo Después-

Zoro se dirigió a hablar con Robin sobre _quien sabe _pero esta dijo que tenía que hacer algo y se dirigió rápidamente fuera de la clase.

-Tch. Gruño molesto el peliverde.

-¿Qué sucede Onii-chan? Dijo Nami tocándole el hombro a Zoro el cual se había quedado parado pasmado. _Otra vez._

-No me llames así, ¿Qué quieres bruja? No te pagare nada. Dijo Zoro algo molesto.

-Vaya, vaya así le hablas a tu querida Onee-san que estaba dispuesta a ayudarte en tu problemita y muchas gracias por recordarme lo de las deudas Onii-chan.

Zoro gruño.

-¿Problemita, de que hablas? Yo no tengo ningún problema. Dijo un aun molesto Zoro.

-Si claro, ese problema tiene nombre y hasta apellido.

-¿Qué demonios inten-?

-Nico Robin, ese es tu problema. Dijo Nami sonriendo con malicia.

-¿¡Qu-!? No pudo terminar la frase un muy, muy sonrojado Zoro.

-Así que por fin, esto es lo que llaman "despertar de sentimientos" o algo así. Dijo con una de esas sonrisas maliciosas _Made in Nami._

-¿Qué demo-?-Otra vez no logro terminar la frase un mucho más aun sonrojado Zoro.

-Bueno ya era tiempo, son el uno para el otro después de todo. Dijo con la misma malicia de las ultimas 4 oraciones.

-¡No es verd-!

-Nunca se separaban, incluso la gente ya los confundía como pareja…

-¡Que no!

-Pero sí que se tardaron eh, ahora actúan como dos niños avergonzados, que tontos…

-¡Cierra la bo-!

-Ciegos por ocho años ¿amigos? Hombre, ustedes se aman…

-¡Ah, diablos, bien, Robin me gusta! Grito el peliverde a todo pulmón.

La pelinaranja sonrió victoriosa.

-Bueno, yo esperaba un te amo pero con eso basta.

El sonrojo de Zoro le cubrió toda la cara y empezó a escuchar susurros a su espalda.

Toda la clase lo estaba mirando.

-Y ustedes que están mirando pedazos de basura. Dijo con una de esas miradas que hielan hasta Aokiji.

Todo el mundo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta Onii-chan. Dijo con malicia y felicidad Nami que no podía evitar tener una de esas sonrisas de total felicidad de ella.

-Tch, maldita bruja que me has hecho decir. Dijo un Zoro aun sonrojado.

-Ayudarte, si no lo hubiera hecho te hubieras quedado como un solterón el resto de tu vida y tal vez alguien se hubiera llevado a Robin.

-¿De qué hablas? Dijo un peliverde confundido.

-¿Que no lo acabas de gritar a todo pulmón imbécil? Robin te gus-ta.

-Eso es mentira. Dijo un peliverde aun rojo.

-Muy bien Mr. Mejillas Rojas, ¿entonces porque gritaste a todo pulmón que Robin te gusta?

-Para callarte.

-Eso si es mentira.

-No lo es.

-Zoro, actúas como un niño, acéptalo.

-¿Aceptar que?

-Te gusta Robin.

-¡No me gusta! Ella es solo mi amiga y-y además su cabello es negro.

-Oh por favor ¿seguirás diciéndote eso cuando estés soltero y Robin este con otro? Y además ¿qué tiene que ver su cabello con todo esto?

-No sé, pregúntale a Luffy.

-Luffy tampoco tiene que ver con nada de esto.

-Si lo tiene.

-¿En qué?

-No se pregúntale a-

-¿¡Quieres callarte!? Dijo dándole uno de sus puñetazos especiales para idiotas.

-Tch, maldita bruja ¿ahora qué?

-¡Solo afróntalo y ya!

-Tch demonios, bien, R-Robin pues… me gusta. Y Mr. Mejillas Rojas se vuelve a sonrojar.

-Bien eso es lo que quería oír, ahora…

-¿Qué?

-¡Ahora te ayudare a conquistarla!

-¿¡Que!?

_Y así es como Roronoa Zoro se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia_

_Nico Robin._

_¿Te gusto?_

_¿Qué haces ahora?_

_Fufufufu_

**¡ROSAAAAAAA! ¿Qué tal el capi? **

**¿Les gusto lo de las frentes?, sentí que lo del rose de las manos estaba muy viejo así que meh…**

_**(Nota: Antes de leer esto pongan de música de fondo: Tripping Point de Music Junkies)**_

**¡Por fin Roronoa Zoro se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿que pasara ahora? ¿Logrará conquistar a una Robin la cual ya se sonroja con el mínimo rose con él con el plan no tan maestro y muy unoriginal de Nami? ¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO PERO LO ESCRIBIRE DE TODOS MODOS! ¿Habrá amor? ¿Habrá abrazos? ¿Habrá besos? ¿Tendre mas viewers en un futuro? ¿Habrá Lemmon? No esta Rated T así que…**

**Vean esto y mucho más en los próximos caps de "¡Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin!"**

**TARARARARARARARARARAN TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN…**

**Dejen su review :D**

**Como siempre de parte de:**

Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri


	14. ¿¡Cita?

¿¡Cita!?

No lo podía estar diciendo de verdad ¿verdad?

Nunca en la vida pudo estar más en desacuerdo con ella, esta vez sí se le había patinado el coco, por decirlo así.

Si, así es, la bruja ósea Nami le pidió que invitara a Robin a una cita. Enserio ¿ese era su magnífico plan maestro?, le dolía decirlo pero Nami es la segunda persona más inteligente que conoce, la primera seria Robin, pero el esperaba algo mejor, no sé, una serenata o una declaración en público con bailarines y eso o regalarle una tonelada de flores o… espera ¿Zoro de verdad estaba pensando en eso? Sí.

Un día había pasado desde que Nami le conto su magnífico plan o más bien solo dijo _"Invítala a una cita"_ y se marchó. Iba de camino a la escuela sin Robin, ya no caminaban a la escuela juntos, ahora ella se adelantaba y se despierta más temprano, y eso le dolía al peliverde quería que fueran amigos como antes.

_O tal vez algo más._

Llego a la escuela se dirigió a su aula y dirigió su mirada inmediatamente al puesto de Robin, pero ella no estaba no estaba su bolso rosa, probablemente se haya ido a la biblioteca por un poco de silencio, después de todo Luffy se encontraba en el pupitre del profesor haciendo su famoso baile con lápices en la nariz y moviéndose de un lado a otro con un libro en las manos, alrededor de el Chopper y Usopp reían y Franky se encontraba con una radio en el hombro a todo volumen y bailando disco, pero después de todo Robin no era como Nami que les agrietaba el cráneo para callarlos.

_¿De verdad había sido bueno que les asignaran a Shanks como consejero por segunda vez consecutiva?_

_Tal vez sí._

-Oye Zoro ¿ya le has dicho? Se escuchó la voz de una joven atrás.

Zoro se giró para encararse con nada más y nada menos que Nami.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que le valla a decir eso a Robin?

-Valla cobarde eres Zoro pensé que eras un hombre.

-Lo soy, tengo bolas después de todo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Cállate.

-Díselo.

-No.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, será muy tarde cuando la pierdas.

-No la perderé.

-¿Quién sabe si se va con otro chico?

-No lo hará.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque ella es mía.

-Valla Zoro-kun y lo dijiste sin sonrojarte.

-Cállate.

-¿Entonces que más se te ocurre aparte de invitarla a una cita?

-No sé, tal vez deba… no sé.

-Entonces hazlo, es tu única oportunidad.

-No lo es.

-¿Quieres dejar de llevarme la contraria aunque sea por tan solo cuatro segundos?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Esta gorda.

-¡No lo estoy! ¿A qué viene eso?

-Los cuatro segundos.

-Que idiota eres ¡enserio!

-No lo soy.

-¡Para! Lo golpeo.

Zoro gruño.

-Tch, maldita bruja.

-¡Solo díselo!

-Bien, bueno la verdad no se me ocurre nada mejor.

-Bien ¿Qué tal en el almuerzo?

-Me parece bien.

-Bien…

-Bien… ¿Cómo se supone que deba hacerlo?

-¿Qué?

-Cierto tiempo después-

Zoro estaba sentado en su silla. Temblando.

Si ya era receso, y el tiempo paso tortuosamente, poniéndolo aún más nervioso, pero lo iba a hacer, definitivamente.

Robin por otro lado estaba sentada leyendo un libro, era una ventaja que siempre ellos dos fueran los últimos en salir al receso, ya que Robin leía y Zoro dormía. Una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado.

Zoro trago saliva y tomo todo el aire que pudo, se paró de su silla y se detuvo al lado de la de Robin.

-R-Robin.

-¿Hmm? Seguía leyendo.

-Bueno emmm…

-¿Qué sucede? Dejo de leer y dirigió su mirada a Zoro.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si…

-¿Si?

-Podrias.

-¿Podria?

-Bueno…

Robin tan solo lo seguía mirando con esa cara de curiosidad de ella, arqueando la ceja e inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado dulcemente. Esto hacía que nuestro amigo se pusiera más nervioso después de todo era toda una ternurita.

-_¡Solo dilo! _se dijo a sus adentros.

-Si quisieras ir a una cita conmigo…

-¿Eh?

Zoro el cual tenía la mirada desviada de Robin por la vergüenza, la volvió a posar en Robin y su cara… su cara era todo un poema. Estaba ruborizada y miraba a Zoro con una cara de _¿Qué? _Y sus hermosos labios estaban levemente separados de la sorpresa.

-Cierra la boca, te podría entrar una mosca. Mientras decía esto acerco su dedo índice a la mandibula de la ojiazul y dulce y coquetamente le unió los labios a Robin. _¿Enserio hizo eso?_

Robin se sonrojo más.

-¿Entonces qué dices?

-Eh… Yo…. no se…

-Vamos, responde.

-Supongo que… si…

Zoro se giró y salió del aula dejando a una Robin aún más curiosa. Salió del aula y corrió unos 20 metros, al estar lo suficientemente lejos no lo contuvo más.

-¡Sí! Salto con todas sus fuerzas y casi toco el cielo.

-Valla de verdad estás enamorado de ella.

-Eh. Zoro se sonrojo. – ¡Estabas escuchando bru-! ¿Cejitas?

-No me llames así maldita cabeza de alga.

-Espera, espera, tú…

-Sí, ya se lo que dirás, ¿Qué si estoy de acuerdo? Sí.

-Pero…

-Yo ya no estoy detrás de Robin-chan, Yo ya he encontrado el verdadero amor.

-¿Qué?

-¡Violet-chwan! Love Mode.

-No me interesa…

-Tch, marimo idiota.

-Pero, ¿Nami te conto?

-Por supuesto que no, ustedes se les nota de lejos sus sonrojitos y miraditas y por supuesto para un experto del amor como yo, es mucho más fácil.

-Maldito cocinero.

-Pero aunque me duela admitirlo, tu puedes hacer a Robin-chan feliz.

-¿Cejas?

-Ya no te pongas sentimental, pero te felicito, la invitaste a una cita.

-Si… espera, de que se supone que será la cita.

-¿Qué?

_Y así fue como Roronoa Zoro invito a una cita a Nico Robin_

_._

_Debiste ver tu cara cuando te lo dije._

_¡Zoro!_

_¿Ahora quien ríe?_

**¿Les gusto? Lo siento por la demora, pero después de todo tengo que estudiar :D OKNO cara triste ): **

**Dejen su review y bueno hasta la próxima y como siempre de parte de:**

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**___


	15. Cita

Cita

No podría estar más nervioso de lo que estaba ahora, creo que el estar desnudo al frente de todo el mundo no sería nada comparado con lo nervioso que está ahora.

Roronoa Zoro temblaba hasta los glóbulos. ¿Por qué? Porque se dio cuenta que la única mujer que le ha atraído en toda su vida era su amiga de la infancia Nico Robin. Y ahí estaba el con una chaqueta negra, un suéter blanco por dentro y unos jeans con unas zapatillas. Por suerte la chaqueta era de cuero ya que si hubiera sido de alguna tela hubiera parecido que se había tirado a una piscina.

La esperaba hace media hora, no es que Robin se esté demorando, es que nuestro querido amigo se adelante una hora de más.

_Qué lindo ¿no? _

Todo tenía que salir bien hoy, demonios hasta por ella se aguantó seis horas de unas clases de flirteo dadas por nada más y nada menos que Sanji. Y otra de las razones por la que tenía que salir bien era porque tal vez es la única mujer de la que se enamore en la vida, tal vez si no la hubiera conocida seria asexual y viviría una vida sola con tres katanas y botellas de sake regadas por todo un apartamento en el cual están a punto de desalojarlo ¿Y Robin? Tal vez estaría casado con un tipo inteligente de esos profesores de universidad superdotados y… No le gustaba pensar en eso.

_Nunca._

-Zoro.- Se escuchó una voz de una muchacha.

_Una muchacha que él conocía._

Zoro respiro hondo antes de voltearse mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora se giró y se congelo.

No, no es que hubiera sido Aokiji ni nada parecido, no estábamos en ese universo ¿verdad?

Nico Robin, estaba ahí parada con un vestido violeta ajustado manga larga, usaba unas medias largas de color negro transparente que le llegaban al muslo, unas botas negras de tacón, el vestido era corto y revelador. Zoro estaba pasmado mientras veía a una Robin sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado. Él se esperaba algo mas no se… _Robin_, es verdad que el violeta y el morado eran bastante _Robin_ pero él esperaba algo más tierno, como esos vestidos hasta la rodilla que ella usaba o sus pantalones vaqueros o una chaqueta pero esto… esto era… _sexy_.

_Y a él le encantaba y a __**todo **__su cuerpo._

-Robin.- Dijo el peliverde que está de más decir que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas ¿no?

-Zoro.- Ella tenía el mismo caso que nuestro amigo.

-Umm… Emm… Es-estas muy bonita.

-Oh, sí, emm… tu igual estas bastante guapo.

_Oh si…_

-Por otro lado-

-Vaya, parecen dos niños avergonzados, que tontos.

-Yo tengo hambre.

-¡Nami-swan te ves hermosa hoy!

-Cierra la boca ¿quieres? Ya me lo has dicho unas siete veces ¿Además no dijiste que solo amabas a Violet?

-¡Si, pero eso no significa que puedo hacerte feliz con mis halagos!

-Cada halago que me dices me resta un día de vida, así que cállate.

-¿Eh?

-¡Eso fue Super cruel!

-¡Franky!

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-¡Aw! Luffy me dijo que le trajera un poco de comida, así que compre pizza, además quiero ver cómo le va a esos tortolitos.

-¡Pizza genial!

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Luffy me dijo a mí.

-¿Usopp?

-Y Usopp me dijo a mí.

-¿Chopper?

-Y mi amigazo Chopper me dijo a mí, ¿no es Super que todos estemos aquí?

-¡Treinta grados!

-¿Brook?

-Oh hola Nami-san, si esta curiosa, Franky-san me dijo a mí, por cierto ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?

-¡Nunca!

-¿¡Que le haces a Nami-swan!?

-¡Que violentos Yohohoho ¡Ouch!

-Qué mes digas amigazo no me hace feliz ¡cabronazo!

-¡Quiero más pizza!

-¡Eh te la has acabado toda!

-¡Mi ojo! Aunque la verdad no tengo ojos porque solo soy huesos Yohohoho.

-¡Super!

-¡Cállense!

-¡Nami-swan están bella cuando se enfada!

-Volvemos con los tortolos-

Zoro y Robin aun no cruzaban miradas.

-Eh, bueno ¿nos vamos? Dijo el peliverde.

-S-sí. Dijo la morena, la cual no levantaba la mirada.

-Bien

De ahí fueron al cine. _Si al final la cita fue ir al cine._

Durante el camino, Zoro no podía parar de mirar a Robin, estaba tan hermosa, nunca se imaginó que Robin pudiera vestirse de esa manera. ¿Y Robin? Robin lo mismo, Zoro se veía bastante bien, no podía parar de mirarlo.

-Por otro lado-

-¿Qué les pasa?

-¿Qué sucede Nami-swan?

-Esos tontos no se agarran de la mano, se supone que es una cita ¿no? en las citas se agarran de la mano.

-Si tanto lo deseas yo puedo hacerlo contigo Nami.

-Ya no estoy para tus halagos Sanji-kun.

-¿Sucede algo Nami-swan?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es que, ¿no has sido tú?

-¿Yo que?

-¿No has dicho que me quieres agarrar de la mano?

-¡Nami-swan quiere ir de la mano conmigo!

-¡No tonto!

-Ese eh sido yo.

-¿¡Luffy!?

-¡Super!

-¿¡Qué demonios le haces a Nami-swan!?

-¡A callar!

-De vuelta con los tortolos-

-Bien…

-Bien…

-Estamos aquí…

-Si…

-¿Qué vemos?

-Esa película de horror llamada Killer suena muy buena.- Dijo señalando el cartel de la película.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Creo que deberíamos ver una película de samuráis.

-¿Películas de samuráis? Todas las películas de samuráis son aburridas.

-¡No es cierto!

-Si lo es, no sé cómo puedes verlas.

-Maldita mujer…

-Entonces ¿qué tal esa?- Dijo la ojiazul señalando un cartel.

-¿El Samurái Sangriento?-Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativamente.- ¿No es que no te gustan las películas de samuráis?

-Si pero mira los géneros.- Dijo esto señalando el cartel.

-Acción, aventura, horror… Oh también dice que es una de las películas más sangrientas del año…

-Sí, creo que podría aguantar lo aburrido que son los samuráis sabiendo que mi género favorito está ahí…

-Eres bastante rara sabes…

-¿Pero te gusto así no?

Zoro se sonrojo e igual nuestra ojiazul.

-¡B-bueno ya sabes, ya que soy tu amiga de la infancia por supuesto te gusto!

-¡S-si me gustas mucho!

Se sonrojaron más.

-¡B-bueno, deberíamos comprar los boletos para la película!- Dijo el peliverde.

-¡Sí!- Dijo la pelinegra.

-No muy lejos, más bien bastante cerca-

-Están rojos, tal vez tienen fiebre.

-Por supuesto que no tonto, están sonrojados.

-¿Sonrojados?

-Sí, sonrojados.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Super! Yo te lo explicare Luffy, es cuando una persona esta avergonzada o apenada de algo, y se pone toda roja.

-Oh, como la otra vez cuando abrase a Nami.

-¡Oye idio-¡

-¿¡Que crees que le haces a Nami-swan!?

-Espera, espera, ¿qué película fueron a ver?

-Me parece que la de Chopper-man en el país de los dulces, esa es la mejor, por cierto ¿puedo comprar algodón de azúcar en ese puesto?.

-Zoro y Robin son los seres más alejados de lo tierno, no creo que compraran boletos para esa y no, ya comeremos en palomitas, las puedes pedir con caramelo si quieres.

-¡Genial!

-Eh ya están ¡Super! Entrando al cine.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?

-¡Kya!

-¿¡Que crees que le haces a esa bella dama!?

-Tengo hambre.

-Si mis deducciones son correctas, compraran el samurái sangriento.

-¡Eres sorprendente Usopp!

-Por más que tu hayas dicho eso, creo que estas en lo correcto, esos dos tontos nunca cambian, demonios ¿por qué no compraron unos boletos para una romántica?.

-Eh ¿Qué tiene que lo haya dicho yo?

-Volvemos al cine-

-Bien ¿Qué quieres comprar tú?- Dijo el peliverde.

-Unas palomitas estarían bien.- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Bien, deme unos nachos agrandados con extra queso y chili y una soda extra grande… ah sí y para la señorita unas palomitas.

-Eh, yo también las quiero agrandas.

-Ya la escucho.

-Y con un refresco.

-Ya la escucho.

-Bien seria esta cantidad señor.- Dijo mostrándole una pantallita la cual decía el precio.

-¿¡Que!?

-¿Sucede algo señor?

-Está bastante caro.

-Es que con todo lo que pidió en los nachos…

-Vamos solo paga Zoro.

-Bien, demonios.-Diciendo esto saco la cantidad de su cartera y se lo entrego al joven que atendía.

-Bien espere un momento, ya le entregamos sus pedido.

-Tch, maldito.

-Cerca-

-Bien ya falta poco para que entren.

-Bueno yo quisiera unos nachos, unas palomitas, un perro caliente, 2 sodas…

-¡Luffy! ¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Aw! Yo quisiera una ¡Super! Cola.

-Yo unas palomitas acarameladas.

-Yo estaría bien con unas palomitas, ¡Oh, la figura de acción de Chopper-man!

-¡Uoh! Que hermosa dama.

-Ah, denme un descanso.

-Con los tortolitos-

Ya llevaban un tiempo viendo la película, pero los dos estaban prestando más atención al otro que a la película.

-…

-…

-_Vaya silencio, espera, espera, eso de bostezar y poner mi brazo alrededor de ella… Demonios no, ella se dará cuenta, definitivamente se dará cuenta._

-_Debí suponer que la película iba a ser aburrida, pensaba que sería mejor… Zoro no está viendo, ¿debería hacer eso de arregostar mi cabeza en su hombro? No, eso sería tonto, muy tonto…_

De repente llego una parte romántica y… erótica.

-_¿Qué? En el cartel no decía que era romántica… ¡O más bien una porno!_

_-Ella está gritando… Debe doler eso…_

De repente se escuchó una voz desde atrás.

-¡Roronoa Zoro, eres un cobarde, solo bésala y ya!

-¡Eh que eh escuchado mi nombre, ¿quién carajos fue?!- Dijo esto parándose de su asiento.

-¿¡Nami, que se supone que hacen esos dos, es algún tipo de forma de comer comida!?

-¡Uoh! Que hermoso es el amor, ¡y n-no estoy llorando pendejo!

-¡Uah! Sanji se desmayó un doctor, doctor!

-¡El único que sabe de medicina aquí eres tu Chopper!

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Bésala, bésala, bésala!

-Eh, ¿besar es tan rico?

-Esos idiotas…

-Creo que son los chicos, vaya parece que también vinieron a ver la película Zoro…

-Ah, sí, claro…

Y así fue como Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin tuvieron su primera cita

_Siendo sincero, la película era un asco_

_Es cierto_

_Aunque lo mejor de ese día fue verte en ese vestido_

_Fufufu_

**¡Ahhhh!**

**¿Qué tal? Si la cita fue más o menos un desastre, y deje unos hints de nueva pareja, ¡pero no se preocupen! Esta historia está centrada en Zoro y Robin.**

**Mis disculpas por demorarme tanto, es que ya se acaba el año y los exámenes y blah blah blah**

**Por cierto, ¡feliz ZoRobin Week!**

**Como siempre de parte de:**

Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri


	16. La Playa?

¿Qué tal la playa?

Zoro estaba sentado dentro del aula estudiando para el examen de mañana… ¿Se la creyeron? Más bien estaba durmiendo, después de todo ayer había sido un desastre. Se suponía que él y Robin tendrían una cita, no él y Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Cocinero Pervertido y bueno todo el grupo… Nami no paraba de disculparse, incluso siendo ella la que creo el "magnífico plan" lo arruino, más o menos. Según ella le dio algo de furia ver a Zoro y a Robin sonrojados sin voltearse a verse el uno al otro e hizo lo que hizo. ¿Y Robin? Pues no podría estar más feliz o eso es lo que su cara reflejaba, tenía esa sonrisa serena característica de ella, pero Zoro estaba demasiado molesto para descifrar si era falsa o no.

_Bueno el estar molesto o algo por el estilo no impide que nuestro amigo Marimo duerma todo el día…_

-Hey Zoro.- Era la voz de una chica joven.

-…

-Zoro.- Otra vez la chica.

-…

-¡Zoro!- Sonaba un poco irritada

-…

-Ok te lo buscaste.- Nami alzo su puño y lo aterrizo en la cabeza de nuestro amigo.

-¡Ah, demonios! ¿Qué diablos quieres bruja?- Grito Zoro furioso.- ¿Qué no vez que estoy durmiendo?

-¡Como si me interesara! ¿No crees que ya has dormido mucho en esta vida? Creo que esos son los efectos de tomar Sake a temprana edad… ¡Maldito borracho!

-¡Cállate!- Se paró de su silla y la tapo la boca con la mano y le susurro al oído.- No lo digas en voz alta.

-¿Eh? Así que ningún maestro lo sabe…

-Sí, ¿Qué, quieres que les diga? Además no sé cuál es el problema, empezó a tomar sake a los 15, solo son 3 años antes de los 18 ¿no, cual es el problema?

-Bien supongo que puedo aumentar tu deuda usando esta información.- Dijo esto en un susurro bastante escuchado mientras reía con un "hehehe" y sus ojos eran… ¿berries?

-¿Sus ojos son berries? Bueno lo que sea, no vas a aumentar mi deuda inexistente, ya que te devolví el dinero, antes de comprar lo que iba a comprar y ¿Qué querías después de todo?

-¿Qué tal un día en la playa?

-¿Playa?

-Sip, un día en la playa. Estaba de paseo con Franky y con Luffy y bueno… con Sanji que me lo encontré en el camino, aunque la verdad tengo la sospecha de que me estaba siguiendo… Bueno y había una de esas máquinas capsulas donde te metes y adentro tiene un ventilador interno y bueno, papeles y todo eso empiezan a volar y Luffy logro tomar un boleto de paseo a la playa de la ballena Laboon, para nueve personas en un hotel de lujo.

-¿La ballena Laboon? No es esa playa donde vive cerca esa ballena de sesenta y tantos metros de alto… _Vaya y exactamente él viaja para nueve personas_- Pensó el peliverde.

-Si esa es, Brook ama a esa ballena, no sé por qué.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Vas?

-No lo creo, tengo que entrenar y volverme más fuerte, y no tengo tiempo para estupideces como la playa…

-Ay Zoro-san, Zoro-san…

-¿Qué?

-¿Entrenar? Tu prácticamente ya puedes levantar a un elefante… ¿Estupideces en la playa? Esta el mar, en nuestro hotel toda la comida que tú quieres y todo el sake que quieras…

-Bueno suena convencedor pero…

-Y por supuesto, Robin en traje de baño…

Muy bien eso definitivamente fue un golpe crítico, ¿Robin en traje de baño? Hehehehe ¿Por qué no?

Nami rio al ver a Zoro poner esa cara de bobalicón, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-_No, Yo no soy un pervertido, es verdad que me gusta Robin pero… ¡No!_- Se dijo el peliverde para sus adentros.

-¿Y bien? Dijo Nami con esa sonrisa malévola típica de ella.

-Bueno supongo que podemos ir, pe-pero por el mar y el hotel y…

-Sí, si lo que sea, yo le diré a Robin.

-Bien… Espera, espera, ¿no se supone que tenía que rechazarlo? Tch, esa maldita mujer me va a matar.- Dijo sorprendido de sí mismo.

-_Pero, ¿cómo se vería ella en traje de baño?_- Se dijo Zoro a sus adentros.-_ ¡Agh! ¡No pienses en eso!_

_Y asi fue como Roronoa Zoro despertó su lado pervertido…_

_._

_Espera, espera ¿Qué? ¿Quién escribe esto?_

_Fufufufu_

_WALALALALALALA ¡HOLA! ¿Qué Tal? Saludos espero que les haya gustado la ideíta del día de la playa ¿Tenía que suceder esa parte no?_

_Dejo esto para explicar la __**ZoRobin Week. **__Como sabemos el ZoRobin ha ido creciendo tanto, que tal vez sea una de las parejas favoritas del anime… incluso se creó una semana dedicada a esta parejita, no estoy muy seguro de cuando se celebra pero creo que es a finales de Noviembre o algo así. Por lo que se, se creó el año pasado y bueno cada día es una palabra que tiene que ver con la pareja o algo así…_

_El año pasado fue así… 2013:_

_Día 1: Confianza_

_Día 2: Miedo _

_Día 3: Presencia_

_Día 4: Universo alternativo_

_Día 5: Burlas_

_Día 6: Ternura_

_Día 7: Koi no Yokan_

_Y este año… 2014:_

_Día 1: Felicidad_

_Día 2: Pelea y reconciliación_

_Día 3: ¡Es nuestro día!_

_Día 4: Haz una foto de ellos, combinado con tu personaje de anime favorito(a)_

_Día 5: Familia_

_Día 6: Viaje_

_Día 7: Secretos_

_No estoy muy seguro de quien creo la ZoRobin Week, pero me gusta la idea, y para terminar de explicar, pero hay bastantes foros sobre los días, por ejemplo: El primer día de este año dieron la palabra Happiness=Felicidad, empezaron a crear Tumbrl (Pagina donde uno mismo hace collages de fotos de un o una pareja de personajes) y así sucesivamente si no lo entienden, vallan a .com _

_Nota: Hay un fanfictioner que sube capítulos sobre el tema del dia su nombre es Robin Roronoa…_

_Bueno y como siempre de parte de:_

_**Zoro-Santoryu-RengokuOniGiri**_


End file.
